The World vs Me
by RainyWednesday
Summary: It seems like everyone is convinced she's gay. Now all she has to do is convince herself. But how? Demi/Selena, Demi/Others
1. But I'm Not Gay

**Disclaimer: None of this really happened and I don't own any of the characters. JSYK.**

**Hey guys, it's me. Wow that was lame. Anyways I'm at a writers block 4 my other story 'Winning Mitchie' and I just wanted to try something new so, here you go! **

**

* * *

**

Popular.

Rich.

Hot.

Awesome hair.

Those are some of the things you hear when people talk about me.

Demi Lovato.

But with great power comes great responsibility.

Yeah I just stole a line from Spiderman. Deal with it.

What was I saying again? Oh yeah, so I was walking down the stairs when…

"Demi! Come get your panties from the dryer!"

Wrong part! Fast forward, fast forward!

Useless piece of… ok that's good! Stop there!

As I was walking down the stairs I mussed my hair up to give it an edgy look and readjusted the black cord that hung around my neck, adorned with a shark tooth. It was the first one I ever found.

_*Flash back*_

_I was bouncing up and down in my chair excitedly while sipping on a juice box._

"_Mommy, I want to go on the beach now please." I stated, throwing her a full-mouth smile. She sighed tiredly, taking a napkin from the wooden table and wiped the corner of my mouth softly. _

"_You need to finish your food first, Demi." She instructed sternly, her brown eyes reflecting the light that emanated from behind me._

"_But ma, I'm not hungry… please?" I did my signature pout and for good measure clasped my hands together and even let my lip quiver a bit._

"_Ok, but you better be back when I yell for you missy. Ya hear?" She picked me up as she finished her rant and poked my nose to get her point across before placing kisses on it repeatedly. I giggled at her actions and squirmed in her grasp._

"_Yes mommy. I pwomise." I declared, placing her hand over my heart and mine over hers. Her expression turned into a loving smile as she looked down at our hands. She looked at me seriously._

"_**Pr**__omise." She said, her gaze not leaving mine as she set me on the counter. I huffed and kicked my legs in the air, pushing off the marble and running toward the door._

"_I do not need speech cwasses!" I yelled frustratedly, sliding open the glass door that led outside._

"_**Cl**__asses!" My mom yelled behind me then proceeded to burst into a fit of laughter._

_My hands formed into fists, clenched tightly by my side as I stomped to the water._

_The blue incoming tide with tints of sea foam green touched the shore, exposing roots and stealing the sand. I tried to relax and uncoiled my fists, taking a deep breath of the salty air. Closing my eyes, I pushed all of the negative thoughts away and tried my best to let the serene feeling take over. _

_I slowly opened my eyes and my stare was met with brown eyes paired with black curls. I squealed loudly and pounced on the slightly older girl._

"_SEWENA!" I yelled, clutching her torso tighter to me._

"_Hi Dems." She giggled and smiled sweetly at me._

"_Sewena! Oh my god… I can't..." I looked over Selena's shoulder in the embrace and saw my mom bounding over in a fit of laughter while leaning on a pole for support._

"_I DO NOT NEED A SPEECH CWASS!" I wrenched out of Selena's hug and she stood there, momentarily frozen._

_I kicked the ground harshly, and the sand flew away with the wind, twirling like that of a dancer. I felt a sharp pain as my foot came back into contact with the ground. I yelped and crumbled there by Selena who was by my side in seconds._

_She hunched over and inspected my feet, carefully lifting each one. Her face contorted in pain as she looked over my right foot. _

"_How bad is it?" I sniffled, trying to turn my foot around to peek at it but it was held firmly in her grip. She leaned forward distractedly, wiping a stray tear from my cheek and rubbing the damp finger off on her jeans. I studied her face waiting for her to answer. _

"_Um… it's best not to think about it…" She gave me a half-smile, half-grimace. I stubbornly tried to turn my food around again but she wouldn't have it. I huffed and she looked down, hiding her smile. She started rubbing soothing circles around the damaged tissue and I sighed._

"_Demi! I'm coming! Hold on baby girl!" I turned my head and saw my mom running in this direction lugging a giant first aid kit and balancing two water bottles in her left hand._

_The first aid kit was dropped haphazardly into the sand as she hurriedly sat down next to me. Selena moved over to the left to make room for her. Selena's hand gripped mine as the wound was cleaned expertly._

_I gritted my teeth as she pulled out something from beneath the skin. I gripped her hand tighter and turned to glare at her._

"_Why didn't you tell me there was something in my foot?" I raised my eyebrow and she just smiled sheepishly, shrugging._

"_I didn't want you to freak out." She said, staring at my mom distractedly. I followed her line of sight and gasped, snatching the object from her palm._

"_It's a shark toof!" I cheered, looking at it in awe. I traced the jagged edges carefully and looked at my mom with shining eyes. She just nodded._

"_Yep. It is."_

_*End flashback* _

Anyway… my phone buzzed loudly twice, signifying that it was a text message. From Joe. My boyfriend.

_Hey babe… we need to talk…_

Oh no… this can't be good. Three periods? He never uses three periods! What is it? Some type of Morse code? Oh god I think I learned that. Three means S.O.S, doesn't it?

I had no time to mull over my thoughts as I hopped into my car and sped down the road to school. I arrived within five minutes because it was relatively close to my house. I swung dangerously fast into my spot and walked towards Joe who was sitting on top of a picnic table while absentmindedly playing his guitar.

He was dressed in black skinny jeans paired with black and white high tops, and a white shirt that clung to his body in all the right places.

I silently sat next to him and he nodded his head to greet me.

"Hey Dem Dem." He grinned at me, his long dark hair barely covering his eyes. I smiled widely at the nickname he used and he returned it sweetly.

"Joey." I cooed and saw him perk up at the use of the word. He strummed a cord on his guitar before abruptly setting it down on the wooden table beside him.

"Demi, I have to talk to you about something." He forced out. The words hung into the air. I didn't look at him, I just stared ahead. I was afraid to look at him. Afraid of rejection. I looked down and played with the hem of my white vest that I had on over a red Ramones shirt and some black skinny jeans.

He stopped my mannerisms with his hand and pulled me towards him, me facing him now. He cleared his throat awkwardly and folded his hands in his lap.

"Well um… where should I start? There have been some… rumors" He started, paying careful attention to his word choice. I have never seen Joe this nervous before. He's usually laidback and happy-go-lucky. How bad could these rumors possibly be? Bad enough for him to break up with me?

I started plucking the strings on his guitar and humming a song I wrote. I leaned my head forward a little, hinting for him to go on. He didn't take the hint and I sighed and shook my head. He wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

"And?" I motioned with my hands to continue. He looked at me confused for a second.

"Oh! Well, is it true?" He asked, flicking the hair out of his eyes with a hand.

"Is what true?"

"Oh… I thought you would know since it's about you." He shook his head at himself.

"What is it? Who told you?" I demanded, setting down Joes guitar and sitting up straighter.

"Ok I'm just going to come out and ask you… so here I go…" I nodded my head eagerly for him to continue and placed a hand on his knee encouragingly.

"Demi… are you gay?"

I was appalled. Where did anyone get that idea? Sure I do dress a little off, but I've never acted like I was romantically involved with a girl, ever. Unless… someone misread me and Selena's relationship. We were just really touchy feely and she was very protective of me and didn't like to share me with anyone. Plus I have been dating Joe for six months and have had boyfriends before that.

I realized I had yet to say something to Joe.

"No Joe. I'm not gay. Who told you that?" I asked curiously, removing my hand from his knee.

"Miley. Lilly told her. And don't worry, not many people have heard so you can act on it before the whole school catches wind." He explained, looking at the wispy clouds painted in the sky.

"Act on it?" I asked, confused. He sighed heavily and looked me squarely in the eye.

"Look Demi, I think it'd be better if we weren't together anymore." He averted eye contact and got off the table, standing in front of me.

"But Joe…" I pleaded, on the verge of tears. I gripped his shirt under the collar in my hands and stared intensely at him. This couldn't be happening. Shouldn't. This shouldn't be happening.

"Don't cry. You're too beautiful to cry." He whispered, brushing his thumb under my eye, preventing the droplet from running down my cheek.

"Look, I'm not breaking up with you because I think it's going to ruin my reputation or anything. I just think you need to find yourself. And don't worry, I won't be going out with anyone else. I only want you."

His words lingered in the air and when he walked away I imagined the leaves that were crushing under his feet were my heart. I couldn't speak. But when I did speak he was already too far away.

"I don't understand! Why did you do it? I'm not gay!" I yelled at his retreating form. He turned around and sent me a sad smile before disappearing behind a building. The bell rang and I saw all the late students moan and head to the office.

I picked up Joe's guitar that he left and plucked the strings and watched as the last of the students filed into the school. I wouldn't be going inside anytime soon. I focused on the pretty side of the school, turning around on the table and placing my feet on the wooden bench.

I loved this view of the school, rather than the parking lot. It had a lot of great memories. The butterfly garden that we built last year was one of them. Selena, Nick, Miley, Lilly, Kevin, Joe, David, Jen, Taylor and me stayed after school to finish it.

We were the last people at the school besides the principal and we got to roam the halls like we owned the place.

I smiled to myself as the wind blew through my straight brown hair, making it catch on my lip. I brushed it out of my face carelessly and stared at the goldenrod that Selena and I had planted.

It was the only plant that had lasted through the year. All the other ones had to be replanted. Selena joked it was because were awesome. I joked it was because it was the only one Joe hadn't touched. We called him dead hands for a while after that.

I sighed heavily, sick of remembering. Sick of thinking. It will always come back to one person.

My hands instinctively started playing what I was feeling. I let the words flow out into the air, singing quietly. The silence paired with the music and the soft singing made it eerie, and that's how I was feeling.

_Who's to know my world  
Who's to share my worry  
Mountains rise and fall all the time  
And it doesn't mean a damn thing to God  
So make believe in miracles instead_

_Who's to show no fear  
Then cast the first stone at the mirror  
And break the spell you put on yourself  
And crack your shell wide open again  
And make believe in miracles my friends_

_Who's to give everything  
Just to serve what they believe in  
That's the way you play the game of life  
You create the world you want to see outside  
And remember what it's like to play God  
And make believe in miracles again  
Make believe in miracles my friends_

I kept playing the song after the lyrics ended, liking how it enhanced my mood. I hummed along and looked over to the butterfly garden once again.

"Nice song." A voice said from behind me.

* * *

**Do you like it? YOU BETTER. Questions? Suggestions? Lol that rhymed. Ok well anyway, how are you guys? I've been okay. Hope you had a good day today etc. I can't wait for the new PLL on tonight :) Should I keep writing? REVIEW PL0X :D**


	2. Triple Confusion!

**A/N: Took the FCAT today… so boring… ughhhh… anyway I was gonna upload this yesterday night but fanfic is having log in problems or some shit so I couldn't… I got pissed because people couldn't log in to comment on my new story… I feel like a failure lol (they probably just dont like it lol) :(**

* * *

"Nice song." A voice said from behind me.

Startled by the voice, I promptly flew off the top of the table with my ass landing on the wet concrete.

"Shitfuck, now it's going to look like I pissed myself." I complained, regaining what dignity I had left by getting off the floor and dusting off my pants.

"You always did have a way with words," Miley drawled from behind me. I resumed my spot on the picnic table and glared at her as menacingly as possible [looks like kitten who wants milk].

Miley Ray Cyrus. I called her Sunshine. She hated it. And sometimes, I called her Milers. She hated that too. Oh well the point is, she will cut a bitch.

No really, she has. There was blood everywhere and an ambulance had to come and I was stuck waiting for her parents to bail her out of a jail that reeked of old salami and had pedophiles watching me… *shiver*

Anyway, there she was in all her southern glory. Dressed in a black Led Zeppelin shirt, skinny jeans and combat boots. She had those long ass extensions in again and girl let me tell you, if I had a pair of scissors I would cut those mother truckers right now. Not that they looked bad.

I thought the way she dressed was cute; most people would think it looked lame, or grungy but man, she wore it good. Made me jealous. Why don't I look cute in combat boots? Life isn't fair.

Miley sighed and walked over to the table where I was staring dejectedly at my guitar. Its mine now. Take that Shane. She decided to put her big ass boot on the bench of the table and it made a clunk sound. She leant on it and put her arm on her knee, looking at me.

"Demi…" She started but I cut her off.

"No Miley, I will not sleep with you. Now go away, I'm gonna go set this guitar on fire and leave it at Shane's door." I explained, shrugging off her hand that was touching my shoulder and walking away.

"One time, Lovato! One time and I never live it down!" Miley yelled after me. She jogged up to next to me and grabbed my wrist, intertwining our fingers and sending me a smile.

We always walked like this, I never thought anything more of it. She was one of my best friends. But now, I'm beginning to question everything. But I'm not gay, am I? I don't even know right now…

"Actually, I believe it was two times, thank you very much. I am not just some whore you wanna get with once, I have more class than that and you can't forget it." I stated proudly, nodding at her.

She raised a sculpted brown eyebrow at me."So you're a whore that you get with more than once because you have more class… yeah because that makes sense."

"No no no. Miley. Miley, Miley, Miley." I tsked, waggling my free hand at her. Miley just looked at me like I was an idiot.

"You're missing the WHOLE POINT." I motioned a big circle with both my hands, eliciting an 'ow' from Miley due to my grasp still on hers. "The whole point."

"The WHOLE point is… it was two times." I nodded slowly at her and she looked at me with what I would call a Squidward.

"Yeah, yeah. Just keep rubbing it in my face." Miley sighed depressingly. I put my hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eye.

"Hey, if I was rubbing something in your face, you'd be happy right now." I jest. Miley looked at me confused.

Holy shit. I just flirted with her. Wait why is it a big deal? Straight girls flirt with straight girls all the time, for fun right? I've done it before, why does it feel awkward now?

Miley's confused face turned to happy when she realized my pun. "Ohhh…. I get it now!" She cackled, throwing her head back.

Her laughter soon faded and she gripped my shoulder. "But it wasn't funny."

"You just laughed!" I exclaimed, motioning with my hands and almost hitting her in the face.

"Yeah, but it wasn't funny." She said seriously.

"Oh-kayyy… Miss Bi-polar disorder." I rolled my eyes at her and continued walking. Miley was rooted into her spot, probably trying to figure out what a 'polar bear disorder' was.

"What's a Polar Bear disorder?" Miley asked, regaining pace with me once again.

I five-starred my face and slid my hand down tiredly. Is this bitch serious?

"It's when Polar Bears aren't raised correctly by their mothers and they start going crazy and eat all the other Polar Bears." Ok now I was just making shit up. She can't possibly believe…. Oh wait I forgot… Miley always surprises me.

"So that's why they're going extinct!" She snapped into the air looking like she was Albert Einstein or some shit.

I shook my head at the girl. "Do you pay attention in class at all?"

"Of course not, I hate math!" She replied, looking at her nails on her free hand, rolling those baby blue eyes. This bitch…

Why god, why? Can't I just have a normal day? I just want my life back. The one with my perfect boyfriend, rumor free life and…. Wait a second…

I paused at the top of the school stairs and dropped Miley's hand, she looked at me befuzzled.

I used my calm voice and walked slowly towards her, my fingers running along the chipping wrought iron railing. "Miley, have you heard any… I don't know… rumors … lately… quite possibly about…. Me?" I smirked, slinking towards her.

Miley backed up into the balcony connected to the top of the stairs, not so smart on her part. "Me… n-no, I-I um… n-no?" Miley stuttered, her back pressing into a dead end.

I stalked towards her, taking joy in her terrified face.

Putting my hands on either side of her body, I tilted my head and got up in her face, giving her a disbelieving look. "Why'd you stutter?" I stared at her, waiting for an answer.

"I-you make me nervous?" She said, looking anywhere but my eyes.

My ego took over for a second. "Well of course you get nervous, honey. I mean, look at me." I flipped my hair with my hand standoffishly.

Miley laughed her body rumbling against mine as she shook. I realized our proximity and looked at her startled as her laughing suddenly seized. She had a glint in her eye and I didn't like it.

She started to lean in and I quickly said, "Gotta go!" before turning and running. My escape was foiled however, when I felt a hand on my wrist and then on my face.

Miley kissed me shortly, longer than a peck. I didn't reciprocate because I was freaked out. What if I had? Would that mean I'm gay? Experimenting? But I didn't actually kiss her, so I wouldn't know if I liked it or not. Yeah, but you didn't stop her either! I am so confused! Ugh!

Miley leaned in again, not quite seeing the big ass sign on my head with flashing lights and everything reading: CONFUSED. I grabbed her face in my hands lightly and pushed her back. It felt like a bitch move but, oh well.

I detachedly gave her a hug, simulating that of a robot. Can robots even give hugs? Ow that would hurt my… never mind. I don't know why I did it maybe to say, hey you may have just ruined our friendship, but here's a robot hug, talk to me later about it!

No no no, it's more like hey, don't be sad, here's a robot hug, sorry I'm just confused right now…

Or maybe it's like…

I was pulled out of my thoughts from a yelling, big ass voice.

"YO, MISS LO-VATO. GET TO CLASS!" Our principal, Mr. Wade yelled. Mr. Wade was almost seven feet tall, loud, and African American. He was cool but strict. He always pronounced my last name like it was two syllables though. But its ok, me and him go way back.

"Yo, Mr. W! What's uppppp! Hook me up with a hall pass, the good stuff!" I yelled back at him. A few teachers propped open their doors to see what all the ruckus was and I waved at them politely. I heard a few kids call my name from the inside and leaned in to wave to them.

"OK. BUT NEXT TIME YOUR GETTING THROWN INTO THE HALL, GOT IT?" He said, appearing out of his office with a pass.

"NOW GO LONG AND DON'T DISSAPOINT." I did as he said and ran to the other side of the hall, causing the kids in the now open classrooms to laugh. You think teachers would learn to not leave their door open after checking for a disturbance, but I know they secretly want to know what's going on too.

The pass when soaring into the air as I was running and I looked back, catching it and running into the door. "Fuck me!" I complained, sitting up and rubbing a sore spot on my head.

"LANGUAGE MISS LO-VATO. LAUNGUAGE." Mr. W called before retiring into his office.

I heard students laughing. Wow, laugh at me when I fall flat on my ass. Thanks friends. A teacher came over and helped me up. "Are you ok sweetie?"

It was Miss Swift. Taylor Swift. She was very pretty, blonde curly hair that fell past her shoulders and cerulean eyes. She taught AP European History in the 400 building. My next class is in the 900 building, fuck me. I have to get there quick before she marks me absent.

"Yeah I'm fine. Can I have a lollipop though?" I pouted at her and she made an 'aw' and lead me into her class. Lilly was right, she is a softie.

I sat on her desk, kicking my legs back in forth as she rummaged through her desk drawers. Looking around the classroom, I spotted Selena sitting in the back and I waved to her which she returned and then moved her thumbs rapidly mouthing 'text me'. I nodded and gave her a thumbs up.

Everyone else seemed to be rolling their eyes at me because well, I am an attention whore, or checking me out. What can I say, they have good taste.

Miss Swift held out the jar of lollipops in front of me and smiled sweetly, encouraging me to take one. I took the red one, my favorite. I almost pulled the 'Hey Miss Swift, how long does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop?' but I figured not to.

I've done it about five times though, and she still laughs.

I tore off the wrapper and stuck it into my mouth, missing the first time causing it to clunk into my front teeth. Miss Swift laughed and I smiled at her.

"Does it still hurt sweetie?" She put a comforting hand on my head, her blue eyes full of kindness.

"A little…" I faked a sniffle. I figured eh, what the hell, may as well make it fun while I'm here.

She gave me a worried look and said, "Ok, well if you need anything, come back to me, ok?"

Is it just me, or did the way she phrase that seem awkward to anyone else in the room? It was silent so I guess everyone was watching the interaction. I did hear a book slam loudly in the back though.

"Ok, thank you Miss Swift." I said in a small voice, getting off the wooden desk careful not to ruffle any papers.

"Bye Demi, you be good now." She said, kissing me on my bruised head. Ok, now I was double confused. Damn, what is wrong with today? Is it confuse Demi day? She's a teacher! What the hell?

I waved to Selena in a daze, before turning out the door. I quickly turned back around with no explanation, other than my feet had moved me.

Running over to Selena in the back of the room, I leaned over and gave her a loving hug. I really needed a hug right now. It seemed she liked the attention of the whole class, this hug was lasting forever. She was holding me differently… almost… possessively? Nah, it couldn't be.

She pressed her face into my Ramones shirt and kissed me on the cheek. Oh no selena, why did you have to do that! Triple confusion!

I quickly dismissed myself from the room yet again and was running so fast I tripped over my own shoelaces.

When did those become untied? The world may never know. The class started laughing AGAIN and I frantically got up from the floor before running around the school in search of the 900 building.

I looked at my phone, seeing the time. 7:40. That means I have 20 minutes left of first period. Great.

First period I had Art. Mrs. Swalls was our teacher; she was short with clear glasses, curly blonde hair and non-judging blue eyes. Though she was oblivious. I painted my friend's whole arm red and she didn't notice.

I tied my shoes before knocking deliberately on the door. All the teachers locked their door after the bells ring in case anyone tries to sneak in and pretend they weren't tardy.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

Nobody better fucking piss me off in this class, I swear.

Some kid wearing a track shirt and gym shorts let me in. Malcolm, I think his name was.

I took one step into the classroom and-

"Hey Homo!"

* * *

**A/N: So ya, basikally in dis chappy, Demi is a pimp and every1 wnt to be her hoe so she is confuzed, n ya. Moral of dee storyee, u can has more dan one hoe. But Demi dnt kno dat nd she don't kno if she like grils so ya…**

**Love it? Hate it?**

**Review or I keell myself (Jk.)**

**(Review nyway pleez.)**


	3. Behind Locked Doors

**A/N: I got a lot of comments saying they couldn't understand my writing. I didn't do my best work and I'm sorry. I didn't get offended by it, it was just constructive criticism. Also sorry for taking so long to update. I blame it on my friends dragging me to unknown locations without my consent.**

* * *

I gritted my teeth at the expletive and gave a death stare directed towards Mandy Jiroux, the source. She just winked and turned around to talk to her friend.

Mandy Jiroux was Miley's ex-girlfriend. They broke up because she would always cheat on Miley and lie about it. Miley said they broke up because Mandy had Chlamydia but I know that was just a cover-up. Mandy absolutely hates me because Miley has the hots for me. But well, doesn't everybody?

I gave the hall pass to Mrs. Swalls and slid into my assigned seat next to Nick. He smiled at me as I dropped my bag down beside the desk and I smiled back, but I'm sure it was more of a grimace.

Mrs. Swalls cleared her throat and I turned around in my seat, directing my attention towards her.

"Miss Lovato, this is a hall pass. You need a tardy pass. Unless you were here… I don't remember…" Mrs. Swalls announced with her hands on her hips. Oh shit he gave me a hall pass… that bitch wants me to be late…

"Ummm…. No, I was here Miss, I swear. You told me I could go to the bathroom… the one in the 900 building was closed so I went to the one in the 400 building. Ask Miss Swift, she helped me because I fell." I easily lied.

I was twiddling my thumbs nervously across the smooth wood of the desk, never will I be used to lying. Let's just say when I lie… bad things start to happen.

"Hmmm… let me just call her to make sure." She picked up the phone and pressed 413, Miss Swift's room number. The class was silently reading an art textbook except for Nick who was trying to get my attention, tapping my shoulder going and going "psst, psssssst".

"What?" I snapped, turning around. My angry mood didn't seem to faze him in the least.

"Hi."

"Hi? I come in here looking like I just ran a fucking marathon and all you can say is hi? What about how are you feeling today or, what happened? But no, I get a fucking hi… well fuck you too curly." I huffed. I was not in the mood to deal with any shit today. I feel like I'm on my period… but I'm not.

He put his hands up in surrender and sunk back into his seat. "Whoa, what crawled up your ass and died?"

"Your brother." I growled, staring him in the eye. Curse the Jonas'. Curse them all. Except for Winston. He's cool.

"Aw man, I tried to talk him out of it." Nick sighed and shook his head as he flipped carelessly through the text.

"Talk him out of what?" I wondered. He sighed and ran a hand through his curls, licking a finger on his other hand and turning the page. Ew. I hate when people do that, it's so unsanitary. Who wants to use a book after its been covered in your saliva? Unless you're a stalker…. then yes, I would see why you would want that.

"Ok, Miss Lovato. Miss Swift has confirmed what you told me. She also says to come by her room anytime if you need anything else." Mrs. Swalls said.

How many times is this bitch going to tell me to come to her room? I swear she's just like Justin Bieber… 'Imma tell you one time… Imma tell you one time… Imma tell you one time…' Well, you just told me three times, learn how to count.

"Ok, tell her I said that I love her." I said sarcastically. Everyone in the class laughed except for Mandy. I could see her from the corner of my eye; she was rolling her eyes and probably doing other bitchy things.

"She says she loves you too." Oh wow, I was just kidding, but okay.

I rolled my eyes at how immature my classmates were. Currently, they were probably making up rumors about how I'm banging Miss Swift. Let them think what they wanna think.

I turned around in my seat and Nick was already staring at me. Creep ass.

"So… what did you talk him out of?" I whispered, leaning closer.

"Proposing to you… I told him not to, but I guess he did it anyway… I should've tried harder. I'm sorry." Nick's eyebrows furrowed and he gave me a sad look.

Propose? Propose? Holy fucking shit… I'm going to curb stomp Lilly when I see her.

I nodded stiffly at Nick's heartfelt apology and turned around in my seat, drawing sloppy scribbles on a piece of notebook paper for the rest of the period.

When the bell rang for second period, I went straight there. I didn't stop at my locker; no way in hell was I doing work on this shit of a day. Nor did I wait up for Nick as he burrowed through the crowd, calling after me. It was like that for the remainder of school. I would just lay my head down on my desk and listen to the teacher drone on, not taking anything in. Just…being.

A few of them asked if I needed to go to the nurse but I politely declined and lied yet again. 'I'm fine, I just have a bit of a headache.'

When the bell rang for lunch I locked myself into the bathroom and cried.

I cried for my loss of love, my realization that nothing will ever be the same, and just because it seemed like everything was falling apart.

I haven't looked at myself in the mirror, but inevitably I looked a mess. Mascara tracks painting my face, red eyes, and a runny nose. How cliché right?

Hearing the bathroom door give, I silently panicked. My heart was jumping like a jackrabbit and my palms started sweating. I ran out of toilet paper due to using it for my tears and my nose was running. I was still hyperventilating from crying and I had to put my hand over my mouth to keep quiet.

The person began walking agonizingly slowly towards the sinks; I don't think they know I'm here… if I could just sneak out…

As I removed my hand from covering my mouth and reached for the door hinge…..I sneezed. I wiped my nose on the underside of my white vest and almost fell back on top of the toilet seat, pulling my legs into my chest.

"Fuck." I whispered almost inaudibly to myself. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

The skink that was running abruptly stopped and I looked up at the ceiling, biting my lip. This is one of the many times I wish I was invisible. 'Please don't come over here, please don't come over here, please don't come over here' I chanted in my head.

The footsteps slowly bounced off the wall, coming to a stop right outside my stall. I closed my eyes and brought my legs tighter into my chest, thinking if I made myself small then maybe, just maybe I would disappear.

The hinge squeaked a little as the person leant against the door, listening. I bit my lip harder at the action. Please… just go away…

"Demi… is that you?" The kind, accented voice said through the cool metal. I sighed submissively and slid open the lock on the door, revealing a concerned Miss Swift. It was in best interest, I suppose, that I fell wordlessly into her arms and she patted my back lovingly as my tears fell.

"Aw sweetie, what's got you all worked up? You're too beautiful to cry…" Miss Swift whispered. At those words I burst into another round of tears, clutching the woman tighter. Miss Swift kept quiet after that, except for her whispers of 'shhh' and 'its okay' as she gently rocked me back and forth.

"Tell me what's the matter, honey." Miss Swift nodded her head at me in encouragement.

Taking a deep breath I confessed. "Joe broke up with me."

Anger flashed in her nonjudgmental eyes and I was slightly taken aback. "Did he cheat on you? I'm always hearing girls talk about their late night adventures with the 'Jonai'." She asked calmly.

"No, no. Joe would never. That's Nick and Kevin you're hearing about." I frowned, my own insecurities starting to set in. What if he did cheat on me, and he just used the rumor as an advantage so he could get out guilt free and be with someone else?

Miss Swift saw my expression and gave me a reassuring squeeze. "Oh Demi, I didn't mean to make you doubt yourself… anyone would be more than lucky to have you as their girlfriend. I just don't get why he broke up with you…?" She stared into my eyes expectantly, gliding her soft fingers through my straightened hair.

"H-he said it was because of a rumor. A stupid rumor that Lilly started… I don't…" I stuttered stupidly, looking up at her like a hurt puppy.

"What rumor?" She asked simply. Oh great now here comes the awkwardness…

"The rumor was that… I'm gay…" It felt foreign coming out of my mouth. She didn't scream or run like I thought she would, and her mouth didn't drop all the way onto the floor like in cartoons. That's a good sign, right?

"Well… is it true? Are you gay?" Miss Swift directed at me, carefully pulling my head from her chest so she could look at my face.

"I don't know…" To say I was confused was an understatement. All my life it was boys, boys, boys. Now suddenly I might find girls attractive? I hate not being in control of my feelings, I hate trying to put the puzzle together and figure them out.

I need to get out of here... being around Miss Swift is becoming slightly uncomfortable for some reason… "Thanks for everything Miss Swift, but I think this is one I'll need to figure out on my own." I backed away from the embrace but she caught my hand as I turned around.

She forcefully pulled me back into her and my face practically smashed in between her boobs. Correction, it _did _smash in between her boobs. Did I mention I'm like 5'3? Miss Swift is 5'11, plus she's wearing heels.

I would not be surprised if Swifty was wild in bed because even though she is all innocent and nice looking on the outside, she has a dark side too. I could tell because right now as I cowered in fear of her tallness and unbreakable grip on my arm, she was grinning.

I let out an involuntary whimper as she dragged me into one of the big stalls and locked the door. I scrambled into the corner as she turned around, bringing my knees to my chest and grasping onto the indentation of the hard wall.

She was silent as she walked toward me, each clack of her heel making me flinch. Her cruel grin was eliciting fear from me and also feeling… I couldn't describe it… it was… tingly? No, no no no… I could not be getting turned on by this… I don't like girls! Especially a teacher… you are breaking the law here Demi! Well technically she's sexually harassing me…

Miss Swift towered over me with her sick grin biting at me. Her hand shot out and grasped my chin firmly. She pulled me roughly up the wall and I sucked in a short breath from the burn of the plaster.

She grinned even wider at my pain. Bitch. "Demi… you are quite the looker, aren't you?" She purred as she tilted my head from side to side, examining my features. She was treating me like a ball, rolling my head around in her hands, like a toy. I clenched my teeth as the tingly feeling came back ten times worse at her alluring voice.

Bad Demi. Bad. Do not get turned on. Don't do it. Just don't. She twirled a piece of my hair around one of her fingers yet I refused to look her in the eye. She didn't seem to like that. Suddenly I was being slid against the wall and one side of my face met the paper towel dispenser.

Well hello there Mr. Paper towels, how are you? I'm good, just getting shoved into you… Not like that you perv! Wow and I thought we could have a nice conversation…

I tried to entertain myself as Miss Swift pressed me into the metal box jutting from the wall three times harder than before.

"You won't look at me? Fine… but just remember it's going to be this face between your legs, making you thrash and cry out…" She whispered harshly into my good ear. I shivered, half from her chilly breath hitting my face and half from the tingly feeling developing in other places.

Miss Swift pushed my slightly retreated face back into the metal and I groaned in pain. "Yeah baby, that's what your gonna be doing once I get my hands on you. And trust me, it won't be the last time either…" Her lips latched onto my neck roughly as her free hand went under my shirt to cop a feel.

Her eager hand cupped my breast and she pulled my face from the metal and kissed me deeply. I let my fists fly and hit her chest, barely escaping. I did a barrel roll under the door and ran the fuck out of there, pulling my shirt down on my way.

She ran out into the hallway, calling out to me. "If you have any questions about your sexuality ask me!" In a hallway full of students… just what I needed….

* * *

**A/N: I saw Demi's 20/20 interview and omg I crey I crey. I love her she is so strong 3 #staystrong.**

**PLZ REEVIEW or I will kill all da characteirs and den u b sad :(**

**Jk but I will crey… u don want me 2 crey :(**


	4. Golf Ball Incident

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but I'm pretty sure Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato are totally gay for each other.**

**A/N: Thank you to all the reviewers &heart.**

* * *

Rushing down the halls, I checked my Spiderman watch and debated if I should go to seventh period and spend the rest of this miserable day in school thinking about my semi almost-sexual harassment, or ditch and get the fuck out.

I decided option two was the best choice. I could not sit through one more second of kids calling me insulting names such as 'homo' 'gayfer' 'dyke' 'bean flicker' 'kitty puncher' 'carpet muncher' 'lesbatron' 'optimus pussy' or 'flamer'. I guess they must have watched transformers recently.

This one kid David Henrie even changed the lyrics to 'Spider pig' and sang it to the whole class because he saw my Spiderman watch.

'_Demi's gay_

_She is gay_

_Did I mention _

_She is gay_

_Does she like_

_To suck cock_

_No she doesn't_

_Cuz she's gay_

_Look out_

_Because Demi's gay'_

I punched him in the face after that. He was knocked out cold on his desk and everyone's laughter seized. Luckily I didn't get in trouble because the teacher had heard. They sent him to the nurse and she asked if I wanted to go to the counselor but I said no.

Great job. Just ignore all your problems like you usually do, Demi. But I _want_ to ignore them, don't I? So _let_ me.

I pushed through the heavy school doors and set out towards my transportation. Deciding to nix the car, I took my long board out of the trunk and figured I would retrieve it later. I was leaving early anyway; why not indulge myself with a little joy ride?

I locked my car and threw my long board on the ground, doing a running jump and landing my feet in the perfect position. I pushed hard on the concrete, feeling the exhilarating feeling I always get when I long board. The wind was making my shirt two times bigger and blowing off my vest, making me hold it close to my body.

I really enjoyed long boarding; it sharpened my skills for surfing by helping me balance. Although, long boarding is a lot more forgiving than surfing. I learned that the hard way.

There were many nights of Selena staying up late, visiting me at the hospital and many nights of Selena tending to my wounds as I drifted off to sleep, cuddling into my frame when she was done and caressing her work with the gentlest touches I'd ever felt. There were also many days filled with joking around and snuggling, watching re-runs and old movies and playing board games in my bed.

The palm trees were swaying as I took a sharp left. The wind pressure increased, causing me to kick and push harder. My hair was flowing freely in the air and probably hitting people in the face as I weaved in and out of the crowds clustering the sidewalk.

Up ahead I saw a few restaurants and thought I would get something to settle my stomach since I spent most of lunch crying and/or getting sexually assaulted. The crowd thickened and I cursed the World of Beer across the street because most of the people were either drunk idiots, or soon to be drunk idiots.

I bent my knees more, making it easier to maneuver myself through the pedestrians and dispersed from the pile of people, swinging into a moderately packed Pizza Planet parking lot. The force of the turn almost set me off balance but thankfully, because I was close to the ground, I placed my palm onto the street and caught myself.

I hid my board in the back behind some bushes and walked into the joint. I saw some of my friends in a booth, they were druggies which is why they weren't in school, they didn't give a shit. They hollered at me and I did a cool head nod and searched the place for a host. They called my name again and invited me to sit with them but I declined, not wanting to get into that, if you know what I mean.

I just really wanted to be alone. Where the hell is the host? I almost yelled excuse me until this really pretty girl blocked my line of view, claiming she was seating me. She was slightly tan with a baby doll face, strong cheekbones, and cerulean eyes. Her build was incredible too. She had a slim figure paired with endless legs and curly brown hair that she wore in a ponytail.

"Hello? There's kind of a line behind you… If you don't mind just following me like you're supposed to… that'd be great…" She quirked an eyebrow at my intense staring.

"Oh right, sorry… I just I- I like your outfit." I told her as she led me to a booth. She abruptly stopped, turning around and placing a menu on the table. She did the cute eyebrow quirk thing again and studied me.

"I'm wearing my uniform." She stated like it was obvious. Well it is obvious, dork. Shit why am I so dumb? Now how am I going to fix this one? What do girls like more, nervous and cute or confident and sexy? Guess it's time to find out…

I suavely slid into the booth and outlandishly propped my high-heel covered feet on the cushion across from me. "I know. That skirt makes your legs look delicious." My eyes scanned evasively over her lower half as I lowly dragged out the 'S' for effect.

The sensible side of my mind was asking me what the hell I was doing while the other side was telling it 'Shut the fuck up, it's just for fun. It's harmless flirting and I'm experimenting. Straight girls do it all the time.' But as always, something harmless can become harmful just like that…

"Are you flirting with me?" Her eyebrows shot up and her eyes got wide. She looked like a surprised doll.

"Well, don't you just think highly of yourself..." I teased and looked up at her from under my lashes. She met my stare, amused.

"Apparently not as much as you." She said, placing down a napkin and silverware as I opened up the menu. She asked what I wanted to drink and I smirked, wanting to expand this game a little further. I never knew flirting could be this fun.

I made a big show of flipping through the menu, faking an utterly confused face as I pulled it away and locked eyes with her.

"There seems to be a problem. What I want to drink isn't on the menu." I bit my lip, trying to keep my mouth from shaping into a grin. She looked at me curiously, leaning in.

"What is it?" She asked, unknowingly participating in my game. I dropped the menu and put my hands behind my head, my eyes scanning her body.

"You." I waggled my eyebrows suggestively.

She just laughed at me, causing my face to turn into a childish pout as she walked away, saying "I'll be back with a coke."

Still feeling rejected, I thought I'd text Selena because I had nothing else to do. Whipping out my iphone, I tapped the touch screen furiously, complaining about what had happened today. Yep, that's us girls… all we do is complain… at least that's what men say.

Licking my dry lips and waiting impatiently for my coke, I was startled by loud music blasting from my phone that consisted of many cusswords. I smiled sheepishly and waved to the people that turned to look at me. Forgot to turn it on vibrate. Oops.

_SelenaLovato:): Omg D, im in study hall rite now stressing out and trying to finish my hw…_

Yep, that was Selena, she was a big nerd. I don't know how she's popular, she's almost always ranting about how a teacher jipped her on an assignment or how she is never going to finish anything. It really pissed me off sometimes… most of the time.

I rolled my eyes and typed another message.

**DemiGomez;): Stfu up Sel, I actually have a real problem here.**

_SL: Mines a real problem too! I have cheer practice tonight and all of this is due tomorrow, i'll never get it done… FML_

**DG: Did you almost get sexually assaulted? No.**

The next message came in a second flat and I could feel her anger palpating through the phone.

_SL: WHAT? WHO IS IT? ILL KICK HIM IN THE BALLS!_

That was also Selena, the most protective person I've ever met. A lot of people are afraid to talk to me because of stories they heard… it's actually quite funny.

**DG: It's not a he…**

_SL: WHO? I WILL FUCK THEM UP. WAS IT MILEY? IVE BEEN WANTING TO BEAT THAT DUMB BITCH UP FOR A LONG TIME._

I smiled at the screen. I got a feeling of warmth at how protective Selena was being. She made me feel loved… unlike someone… And really I wasn't even mad at Swifty; I was a little scared though... I was mostly just riling Selena up for the fun of it. Over exaggeration, yay!

**DG: No, not Smilers. Well, not exactly.**

_SL: Do NOT play guessing games with me, Demetria Devonne Lovato. TELL ME. NOW._

**DG: Think older.**

_SL: Demi. You have 3 seconds. 1…2…_

I quickly typed the next message, it really scares me when she does the counting thing.

**DG: Swift.**

_SL: Miss Swift?_

**DG: Yeah…**

_SL: That fucking bitch! That's illegal! Imma sue her ass! Get me a lawyer!_

**DG: No Selena, its ok. We'll talk after school. I'll pick u up k? Love u xoxo**

_SL: Ok but don't think this is over… Love u more xoxoxoxo_

I sighed and set my phone on the table. I looked at the napkin laying there and soon a glass filled with coke appeared on top of it. I smiled crookedly at the waitress. "Thanks."

"No problem. Ready to order?" She asked politely, taking out a pad of paper and a pen from her apron.

I skimmed through the menu, deciding what kind of pizza I wanted.

"There's another problem with the menu, miss." I looked at her with wide, serious eyes. Her face wore an annoyed expression when she realized what I was doing.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm not on it." She rolled her eyes.

"No, they don't have mushrooms as a topping. What kind of pizza place is this?"

She laughed, taking the menu from my hands and heading back into the kitchen saying, "One slice of cheese pizza it is."

I pouted again and rested my head on my hands, looking at my phone. I opened up a new text.

**DG: I miss you.**

_SL: Demi… I'm in class…_

**DG: Selena… I miss you…**

_SL: I miss u 2… I can't w8 till u pick me up…_

**DG: I kno… I really need someone to play with my hair rite now…**

_SL: I will, I promise… no hw, no cheer, just me & u._

**DG: Really?**

_SL: Yeah. Really._

I looked at my watch. It was 2:30. I typed one last message to Selena before turning my phone off.

**DG: 40 more minutes… xoxo**

A plate was set in front of me, holding a giant piece of pizza. The cheese was oozing over the sides and the crust was golden.

"Thanks, but I really gotta go, so I'm just gonna take this…" I motioned to the freshly baked pizza. I patted my pockets, looking for money. I slipped her a ten and reached into her apron, pulling out the pad of paper and a pen. She gasped, obviously from my effect on her, and I quickly scribbled my number onto the paper and signed my name.

"Call me." I opened her apron with one finger and let the paper and pen fall into it.

"What if I don't?" She challenged.

"You will." I stated, taking a couple napkins and wrapping them around the greasy pizza. I walked to the door, turning around.

"By the way, what's your name beautiful?" I asked curiously.

"Lacey." She stared at me.

"Bye Lacey." I said shyly with a wave and she giggled. Ugh why am I getting all choked up now?

"Bye Demi." She smiled at me and I got to thinking maybe I could be more than friends with this girl. What? Did that just come out of your mouth? What are you saying Demi? You're not gay. I shook my head, ridding myself of such thoughts and gave one last wave before opening the door.

I ate my almost-fresh cheese pizza while riding back to the school. I threw the napkins away as I passed a trashcan and pulled out my phone. I pressed the power button with my greasy fingers and saw the time. School had just gotten out. I dialed Selena's number.

"Demi? Where are you?" She sounded worried.

"Why do you sound worried Sel? Did something happen? I'm turning into the parking lot right now." I kicked and pushed harder and maneuvered my way through leaving cars that were exiting the school.

"No, nothing happened. I was just worried about you is all." I spotted Selena across the parking lot, waiting by my car. She was looking around nervously with one arm crossing her chest, the other one lying on top of it, holding her phone to her ear.

I chuckled to myself and sped up, going as fast as I could to reach her. She was getting even more worried now because I wasn't responding. "Demi? Why aren't you talking? Demi? Demi?"

I skated right to her, picking her up from behind in a bone-crushing hug. She squealed because she hated being on my long board, she said it was dangerous and I would crash. "Put me down!" She gasped.

I set her down on the board. "That's not what I meant." She sucked in air. I grinned at her and firmly grasped her hips as I did a hard u-turn. She dug her nails into my arms that were draped across her waist and I hissed at the pain.

"Relax Selly, we're going back." I told her and she closed her eyes as a car almost swiped us.

"How do you not die?" She shook her head disbelievingly.

"Because I'm lucky." I grinned cheekily at her. We reached my car and I carefully set Selena on the ground.

"Well, that's comforting." She rolled her eyes. I popped the trunk and haphazardly threw my long board in.

Selena got in the passenger's side and I slipped into the driver seat. I put my seatbelt on and when I looked at Selena, I was met with a raised eyebrow and a hand holding an unfolded piece of paper.

"What?" I asked.

She cleared her throat, reading the message. '_Demi, at first I thought ignoring your cute flirting would be best. But then I realized, I couldn't let you get away. You intrigue me.-Lacey'_

She busted out laughing as I tried to snag the note from her clutches. "You _intrigue_ me? Who uses the word _intrigue_?" She got out through her laughing fit.

"Smart, older, mature people. Unlike you." I countered.

"Who is this chick anyway?" Selena wondered.

"Lacey is a _guy_ I met at Pizza Planet." I lied, crossing my arms across my chest defiantly.

"_Guy_? _Really_?" She turned the note over and revealed the very_ girly_ cursive handwriting and the heart in the closing.

I ripped the note from her hand and threw it out the window angrily.

"Hey, relax. I don't care." Selena's hand came to rest upon my shoulder, giving me a reassuring squeeze.

"You don't?"

"No."

"Good Selly, cuz I'm not sure if I'm g-g…. I can't even say the word."

"It's okay Dem… I heard the rumors… and about Shane… I'm so sorry baby girl…" She took off my seat belt and pulled my head into her chest, slowly running her fingers through my hair.

"I just I- I don't even care about the rumors right now, I'm just so confused with all these feelings-"

"Shhh." She pulled my head up and put her finger on my lips, effectively stopping my speech. Her eyes were burning into me, extracting the confusing feelings once again. My gaze landed on her lips and I'm sure her actions matched mine.

I never noticed how tantalizing Selena's lips looked. Well, that's not true. I _had_ noticed, but not like _this._ They were the perfect shade of pink and ever so plump. I couldn't tell if it was her lip gloss or her tongue that made them that moist, but I definitely wanted to find out. I licked my lips and her eyes followed the movement. We began leaning in, _ever so slowly,_ until a bang resounding off my back window startled us apart.

"What the hell was that?" I shook my head, recovering from my lust-filled haze to look at Selena. She was awkwardly smoothing out her clothes and checking her hair in the mirror.

"Um… I think it was a golf ball…" She guessed, fidgeting with the purity ring on her right hand.

I stepped outside and saw no damage. Looking into the distance, I saw no pranksters hiding either, so I got back into the car and drove off with Selena. It was a very _long_ and _awkward _drive…

**Miley POV:**

From my spot up in a tree overlooking the parking lot, I saw Selena leaning into kiss Demi. Oh no, we can't have that, can we?

I took out my slingshot from my backpack and loaded it with a golf ball. I matched up the projectile with the back of her car and released. It hit the back window. "Yesss…" I fist pumped.

I saw Selena and Demi quickly pull away from each other and saw Demi angrily exiting the car. I made sure I was covered in the leaves as she checked for a culprit. I smiled to myself as she drove off and put my slingshot back into my bag.

I dropped out of the tree and looked around to make sure no one saw me. I walked over to where Demi's car had been and picked up the note littering the floor. My anger rose as I read it. Who is this Lacey chick? Demi is _mine. _

First is Lacey, Second is Selena. After that I can get what I want.

* * *

**A/N: Oh Demi, what have you gotten yourself into now? Plus don't you know Spiderman watch = GAY? Who doesn't know that?**

**Tell me what should happen between Demi and Selena next chapter. Oh, and do you like Miley or should she go away?**

**Please review 3 :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**


	5. Hey Demi

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but I'm pretty sure Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato are totally gay for each other.**

**A/N: THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU A BILLION TIMES TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. I SERIOUSLY LOVE YOU GUYS AND IF I COULD VIRTUALLY MAKE OUT WITH ALL OF YOU I WOULD! (Thumbs up to you if you know where that quotes from :D). So, big chappy… kinda… it's to make up for me not updating fast, sorry. A lot goes on in this one so pay attention for hints on what gonna happen next. Jk, I don't put in hints… or do I… I don't… but maybe I do… ok I'm gonna stop now… or will I…**

* * *

I stared at Selena from the driver seat. She was picking at her nails and I was gripping onto the steering wheel, as if my well-being depended on it. My knuckles were stretched out and turning white and the bones ached, but I didn't dare move them unless I had to turn.

Every couple of seconds my eyes would shift to Selena, then quickly back to the road. I don't know if she noticed, all she did was remodel her fingernails and let out a heavy sigh every once in a while.

The silence was killing me, literally. I had to say something. So, I did.

"So… Osama bin Laden…" I pushed my uncomfortable body back further into the cushioned seat and softened my grip on the wheel. I nervously looked at her, judging her reaction.

"…"

"Did you hear? He's dead…" I let out, trying to encourage some false small talk.

"…"

"Did you know-"

"-Demi" Her commandeering voice cut me off. She startled me and the car jerked forward as the stop light turned green. I took her words as a sign that I should stop talking. I nodded submissively at her, my lips pursed tightly to make sure I wouldn't talk.

I reached apprehensively for the radio knob, pressing it with shaky hands and letting out a nervous breath. Changing the station slowly, my eyes monitored the road and the numbers at the same time. When the radio was set, I switched to the volume control and put it on a reasonable level. I don't care if it's freakin' opera, anything to break the silence.

'_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chap stick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_'

My hand fumbled and collided into the knob, causing the radio to flip randomly to another station. I combed a trembling hand through my hair and let out another shaky breath.

'_You're so gay_

_And you don't even like boys_

_No you don't even like_

_No you don't even like_

_No you don't even like boys'_

I shoved the knob harshly, turning it off and let out a nervous laugh.

"Guess they like Katy Perry…" I said awkwardly. I chanced a peek at Selena and saw a smile forming on her pink lips. Her shoulders were shaking, almost imperceptibly… she was… laughing? Why was she laughing?

I felt my own expression matching hers. It's not my fault, her smile is just so darn contagious. "You think that's funny?" I directed at her through grinning lips. Her previously occupied hands dropped into her lap and she faced me.

She just smiled, shaking her head.

"You think it's funny when I get nervous?" My eyebrow rose and her grin stayed firmly in place at my taunt.

"No- I think it's cute." Her eyes mingled with mine. My smile grew wider at that as I turned the car on a corner.

"You think I'm cute?" I asked teasingly. Her eyes shifted to my lips for a second and her cheeks heated up.

"Of course." She flirted back. We were both staring at each other with dazed expressions, my grip noticeably loosened on the wheel. Again her eyes traveled down to my lips and I got more nervous. I then noticed she was leaning over towards me in her seat. She put a strong hand on my shoulder and I bit my lip, trying to focus on not crashing.

"Demi…" Selena whispered softly but determinedly, trailing her hand across my arm and creating tiny goose bumps. Her hand made its way from my vest-clad shoulder, teasingly dipping under the fabric and pushing aside my shirt to feel the skin there, to my palm, slightly cupping it before sliding back up and repeating the caress in a different path.

I kept my eyes on the road, trying to ignore the thoughts that said I wanted Selena. Because obviously, _she_ wanted _me_, there's no denying that now. But, I didn't tell her to stop. I don't know why.

I thought since I was you know, _ignoring_ her, she would stop. Isn't that what girls always get mad at, when their boyfriends ignore them? Well, this is definitely not the case with Selena. As she was caressing my shoulder, she didn't start to go downwards. Her nimble fingers peeled back my shirt so it was limply hanging off of my shoulder, exposing more of the milky skin to her touch. I trembled at my newly bared shoulder, letting out a shaky breath as fingertips slightly ghosted over it.

My hands became even more tense on the wheel and I nervously cleared my throat. I was trying, and failing, to ignore Selena's advances. Suddenly fingertips paused and I exhaled a relived breath. Until, they were replaced with soft and searching lips. I sucked in a sharp breath as she placed lingering kisses on my shoulder, leading up to my collarbone.

Kisses turned into lips firmly pressing down, with a pink tongue darting out to taste skin, and then morphed into love bites.

I didn't speak and neither did she. The only sounds were lips meeting skin, my short and nervous breathing, and her heavy exhaling in between kisses. She was relentless. Her kisses trailed to my collarbone and she started nipping at my neck. She let out a moan, pressing into me more and I gasped, clinging to the wheel to keep myself sane.

"S-Selena…" I failed terribly at trying to keep the pleasure out of my voice. As if me saying her name encouraged her, which it did, she began sucking hard instead of nipping.

"Mmmm…" She moaned, egging me on. She knew she was winning. She knew she was taking advantage of my fragile state, but who knows; maybe this is the opening she's been waiting for. I whimpered as she continued her ministrations and I felt her smirk form on my skin. Suddenly my body temperature shot up through the roof and I licked my dry lips.

Selena pulled away from me a bit to look at the fresh mark on my neck. Oh fuck. She gave me a hickey. She hummed in accomplishment while tracing the slightly discolored patch of skin with a fingernail, nearly sending me into cardiac arrest. Then she leaned in again, whispering into my ear.

"_I want you_." She rasped lowly, making me whimper again. She then dipped her head down and started sucking on the skin located under my ear causing me to moan lowly, but she heard it. Her tongue flicked out, circling the curve of my ear and I bit my lip to stop myself from making any noise. I bit my lip harder and squirmed uncomfortably in my seat. I was feeling strange… down there again, just like with the Miss Swift incident.

Selena just chuckled at the sight of me getting turned on. It was an evil chuckle I would expect from the likes of Miss Swift, not _my_ sweet and innocent Selena. _Psshh_… sweet and innocent… who am I kidding… Her lips moved up my neck, leaving tiny nips on the column of my throat. She breathed in loudly as she reached my lips, pressing a lingering kiss on the corner of my mouth and hungrily going in for more.

I silently thanked the heavens as we pulled into my driveway and the car slammed to a halt. Selena moved to crawl into my lap and I quickly tried to get out of the cramped space, only to be restricted by my seatbelt. My hand fumbled with the button and the seatbelt, it was astonishingly close to bouncing back and hitting me in the face. I nearly sent the car door off its hinges in my rush to get out and I heard Selena chuckle.

I clumsily unlocked the door and pushed it open with my elbow, backpack in tow. I left the door slightly open for Selena. As I rounded the corner to the kitchen, I threw my backpack on the couch and heard the door shut. I bit my lip and opened the cabinet, looking for a cup.

I heard the distinct sound of denim hitting the floor. I know what you're thinking perv…. But no, Selena's backpack is denim and she must've missed the couch. She always did have bad aim…

I was on my tippy-toes and still straining to reach the cup. Suddenly a warm body was flush against my back and one hand was gripping my waist, the other successfully reaching the cup. She placed the cup on the counter pointedly and I muttered an appreciation. "Thanks…."

She spun me around, her arms on either side of me and hips pinning me to the granite counter. She wore a smug grin as I looked up at her. I crossed my arms over my chest as she propositioned me.

"Do I get a reward?" She waggled her eyebrows, making me roll my eyes.

"I already said thank you. _What more_ could you want?"

"A kiss."

"S-Selena… I…-No. "

"Fine. If you won't give me what I want, I'll just have to take it from you." She pressed me into the counter more and roughly cupped my face, her lips parting. Her thumb brushed a rhythm over my cheek and she started leaning in just as my cell phone rang.

I pushed away from her irresistible embrace and quickly reached for my phone as she cornered me again. I placed the phone up to my ear shakily and backed into the sink. Selena was getting mad now.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Demi."_

"Miley?" I saw Selena's fists clench tight as she stomped over to me in a fit of rage. She pushed me up against the sink again and almost knocked the phone clean out of my grasp. She swooped down to kiss me on the lips, but I ducked and my head collided with her chin. She flexed her jaw in pain and rubbed it as I slipped out of her grasp, walking backwards to the couch.

"_Yeah, just calling to see if everything's all right. Listen- I… I really wanted to apologize for the other day… when I kissed you. I wasn't in the right state of mind and neither were you, and I'm sorry. I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship. If it does then I don't know what-"_

I dodged Selena yet again as she tried to maneuver me onto the couch. "-Y-yeah Miley, e-everything's great. Thanks for asking. Oh and no need to apologize for that, I didn't mind it and I'm sorry too. And I could never throw away our friendship over something like that. Oh and of course you can come over!" I yelped as Selena growled and lunged at me again. She did not seem happy with my choice of words.

"_I didn't ask to come over but-"_

"Nonsense, you won't be imposing on anyone! In fact, come over right NOW!" I emphasized as I slid away from Selena on the wood floors with my sock-clad feet.

_"Okay… are you sure your okay Demi because I hear growling and-"_

Miley's sentence was cut off by the phone being ripped from my ear and thrown across the room. My sliding motion was stopped and I was picked up and thrown carelessly on the couch. Before I could get up a body was on top of me, blocking my exit. Selena held my arms above my head with one hand and cupped my face with the other.

"Your _still_ friends with that country raised, rumor telling, in-love-with-you, bitch-faced, no good slut-whore?" She asked furiously, intensifying her grip and making me wince.

"I told you it was _Lilly_ who started the rumor and I've _always_ been friends with Miley. Why aren't _you_?" I glared up at her. I saw weakness flash in her eyes for a second.

"B-because…"

"And don't say its cause of Nick. We _both_ know that _you_ knew he was a man-whore _well_ before you started dating him. _Tell me the truth_."

"It's because… "Selena let out a defeated sigh, looking at me with those soft brown orbs. "I felt like she was stealing you away from me… plus I've always wanted to beat the crap out of her for getting to kiss you." She admitted and let go of my arms. I reached up to touch her face, lightly tracing her jaw.

I smiled up at her and she grinned back, leaning down to kiss me. And this time, I would let her.

"Hey Demi- _whoa_! What's _she_ doing here?" Miley's expression turned hateful and I blushed, forcefully pushing Selena off of me. She landed on the floor with a thud, sitting up and glaring daggers at me. I smiled sheepishly and then turned to Miley.

"H-hey Miley…" I stuttered, trying to be smooth, flipping my hair over my shoulder and leaning my elbow on the arm of the couch. She raised an eyebrow at me and bit her lip to keep from laughing. Selena glared at her and got back on the couch, protectively placing an arm around me. Selena was first to break the silence.

"Miley."

"_Selena."_

They were throwing fire across the room at each other and it was making me uncomfortable. I silently cursed myself when Selena confronted Miley about the rumors.

"How's school? Heard any _rumors_ lately?"

"_Yeah_, and I'm sure you know _all_ about it."

Selena snapped, her hand came up from my waist and collided with Miley's face. Miley roughly tackled her onto the wooden floor and got a few good hits in edgewise. Her nose was gushing blood as Selena's small fists pounded on. Selena had a black eye from Miley's right hook and a cut lip. I hurriedly pulled Selena off of Miley and pushed her into the guest bathroom with a glare.

I helped Miley off of the floor and carried her up the stairs into my bathroom, grumbling to myself the whole way. Setting Miley on the counter, I bent down to look under the cabinets. I pulled out the first aid kit and placed it near the stainless steel sink. I sighed, blowing the bangs out of my face and wet a washcloth under the spray of the water.

Miley winced in pain as I placed the cold rag on her nose. I carefully wiped up her blood coated skin and swept it over her nose once more for good measure. I softly ran my fingertips across the bridge, feeling if it was broken. Her eyes were burning into me and I tried to ignore her smoldering gaze.

"Here," She grabbed my hands and put them against my sides. "I got this." She firmly gripped her nose with her thumb and forefinger and snapped her nose back into place. I winced at the sickening noise it made and wet the towel again. Her nose was gushing again.

"What the fuck? Didn't that hurt?" I panicked as I reapplied the towel and she hissed.

"Me getting punched, or pushing my nose back in?" She raised her eyebrows and I chuckled.

"Both…"

"Well, Selena doesn't punch that hard, so no. And no to the second one too, I've done it before." Miley smirked, staring at me with those blue eyes.

"_Damn_, you really are country strong!" I joked.

"I love that movie!"

"Yeah, remember that part when Gwyneth Paltrow-"

"-_Ahem_." I was cut off by a very unhappy looking Selena standing in the doorway. I then noticed how this might look to her. Miley was sitting on the countertop, and I was between her legs, pressed against the counter on my tippy toes. Hey, in my defense I was short and Miley was _freakin'_ _tall_. Due to Miley hunching down a little, our lips were level. I had dropped the towel into the sink at some point in our conversation, and one of Miley's hands was covering mine on the counter.

"S-Selena…"

"Save it Dems. Get your hands off _my_ _woman,_ Miley." Selena growled forcefully. I rolled my eyes as Miley hopped off the counter and stood in front of her with a challenging look on her face. Right when I thought that things were getting better….

"_Really_? I beat you up before and I can do it again." Miley said, hands on her hips.

"_You _beat _me_ up? _Oh that's grand_! Who told you that, your broken nose?"

"You know what? You're just mad because Demi likes _me_ better than _you_."

They got up in each other's face and I closed my eyes and clasped my hands, praying for a savior, anything.

"Yeah, well… you're stupid!"

"Hah! You can't even insult me because you know it's true! _Nanner-nanner,_ Demi likes me better!"

"_You little_-"

Just as they were about to fight, the sound of a strumming guitar halted their movements and they dropped the fistfuls of shirt-material they had grabbed.

"What the _hell_ is that?" Miley let out, pissed about her interrupted squabble with Selena. Selena got up off the floor and rubbed her sore head, complaining also.

"Yeah, what the hell _is_ that?"

"I _just_ said that."

"I said it better."

"How do you say it better, _I'm _the one with an accent_."_

"You call _that thing_ an accent? You sound like you have peanut butter stuck on the roof of your mouth all the time!"

"Hey!"

"Guys shut up, it's my savior!" I yelled at Miley and Selena. I hurriedly opened up my window and placed my hands on the sill, curiously looking out into my front yard.

"My hero! –_Nick_? Why are _you_ here_?_" I shouted as I looked down at him. As soon as I said Nick, Miley and Selena stopped bitching at each other and huddled into my side, trying to stick their heads outside too.

"Ugh, guys, there's not enough room! Stop it!" I complained as they pushed me into uncomfortable positions.

"Well, if Selena would move her fat head _maybe_ I could fit out there."

"Shut up, it's _your_ big fat ass that's taking up all the space!"

I sighed as they removed themselves from the window and began fighting again. I smiled sympathetically down at Nick and questioned why he had a guitar. He just put up a finger and cleared his throat, then began snapping and strumming at the same time.

Miley and Selena stopped attacking each other and came on either side of me, somehow fitting their heads through the window. It's amazing what you can accomplish when you're not fighting. _Let's just hope this lasts…._

I found myself tapping my fingers on the windowsill in rhythm with the music as Nick's tenor voice pierced through the air. As he sung his eyes focused directly on me.

_Hey Demi, I know looks can be deceiving  
But I know I saw a light in you  
And as we walked we were talking  
I didn't say half the things I wanted to  
Of all the **girls** tossing rocks at your window  
I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold  
Hey Demi, girl you might have me believing  
I don't always have to be alone_

Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
I can't help myself

Hey Demi, I've been holding back this feeling  
So I've got some things to say to you  
I've seen it all, so I thought  
But I've never seen no body shine the way you do  
The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name  
It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change  
Hey Demi, why are people always leaving  
I think you and I should stay the same

Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
I can't help myself

They're dimming the street lights, you're perfect for me  
Why aren't you here tonight?  
I'm waiting alone now so come on and come out  
And pull me near and shine, shine, shine

Hey Demi, I could give you fifty reasons  
Why I should be the one you choose  
All those other girls, well they're beautiful  
But would they write a song for you?

**(Abrupt stop in playing)**

"I _am_ beautiful and I _did_ write that song!" An angry Miss Swift came out from her hiding in the bushes and tackled a distracted Nick to the ground.

Ok one, what the fuck. Two, what the fuck just happened. Three, what the fuck was Miss Swift doing hiding in my bushes? And four, how did Miss Swift get Nick's head to fit into his guitar like that?

Everything happened so fast, soon enough Selena and Miley were jumping out the window (not really they took the stairs) to join the attack.

They were all fighting over one thing.

Me.

Great position to be in right?

_Wrong_.**_  
_**

* * *

**A/N: So whaddya think? Were u surprised by Selena's controlling side? Were u like damn, why can't u just make someone normal for once? Well because then, it wouldn't be fun.**

**Who do u think Demi's gonna go with, controlling/sweet (when she gets her way) Selena, sexy/manipulative Miley, or compassionate/sexual offender Miss Swift. Or ya know Nick… but well, he really doesn't have that much of a chance anyway, he's more of a back up or someone to use to get someone else jealous ya know? I know what you're thinking… "But what do you mean, of course she's gonna pick Selena, this is a Selena/Demi story" but shhhh because you'll crush my wild imagination :( P.s.: Notice how Nick says GIRLS instead of GUYS, guess he believes the rumors too, eh? ;)**

**REVIEW! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

**I LUB YOU GUYS**

**P.S. SONG USED IS HEY STEPHEN BY TAYLOR SWIFT. I JUST CHANGED THE NAME TO DEMI :D**


	6. It's Clean Up Time

**A/N: THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. And omg I'm so sorry orbajomadness, I didn't see your review fast enough… I feel so bad :( Good luck with your training, brave one!**

* * *

I suddenly found myself attending to four bloody and battered friends in my home, who were sitting on my couch. Well, three friends and a teacher.

Nick was sitting on the far left of the couch. And when I say far left, I mean _far _left. Like, almost falling off. This was mostly because Miley and Selena were still pissed at him for breaking up with them, even though they both figured they liked girls after the relationship. Why they still hold a grudge is a mystery to me. And well, Miss Swift… Miss Swift just doesn't like him.

Nick thankfully had no broken bones, although he did have small red fingerprints adorning his neck from when Miss Swift tried to pin him down on the lawn and choke him. Prior to being cleaned up, his lips were coated in blood and he was repeatedly hacking up the thick substance. That damage of course was done by Miley, when she held the back of his head in a firm grip and slammed his face into a layer of bricks that circled the pine tree in my front yard. As she continually thrusted him into the structure, insults spewed uncontrollably from her mouth. A few times she mentioned my name, but other than that, I couldn't decipher what she was saying. She held more of a grudge than Selena, apparently.

He had an ice pack on his mouth, as well as his groin. Miss Swift kicked him in his family jewels with her bare feet and that's when he shut down and stopped trying to defend himself, which left him vulnerable to more attacks. Selena had sailed through the air as he was staggering around, trying to limp away and nurse himself back to health.

She hurled him at the wall and began fisting uppercuts into his gut, heart, liver, and any other organ she could locate. He slowly sank to the floor and curled up in a ball, drowning in his own blood and sorrow. I guess Selena thought he had taken enough damage for now, and stopped her relentless blows. But before she left him, she kicked him once more in the side of the head for good measure.

Nick also had his shirt off, due to the scratches covering his abdomen from Miley pushing and tugging him around everywhere as they fought. Some were deep, some weren't. I cleaned the wounds and put Neosporin on each of them, finishing them off with a band-aid. As I was doing this the three girls watching me growled at him, and he smirked cockily.

What's even worse is I found myself staring. Yes, staring. At my ex's brother. My eyes lingered on his toned abs and muscular chest. Oh, and don't get me started on his arms…

My fingers applying the medical cream rubbed for longer than needed, not that Nick minded. His eyes were burning into my face, I could feel it. Selena, known for her horrible temper, moved to get up but was pulled back by Miley, who sat her back down on the couch and whispered something into her ear.

**SELENA POV**

I found myself being tugged back into the couch by a strong hand. To say I was furious was an understatement. Did Demi like him? Why was she touching him like that? No, she couldn't like him. It was Nick. It was all Nick. He needs to be destroyed. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a hushed tone speaking in my ear. It was Miley.

"Don't worry, we'll get him later." She reassured me, her grip still firm on my arm as if I was going to try and get up again.

"We will?" I asked, confused. Why was she talking to me? And in a civil manner?

"Yeah, just give him a couple of days to heal and we'll strike when he's off guard." She nodded like it was the simplest thing in the world. It sounded kind of evil when she said it like that. Oh well, at least she was giving him time to heal.

"Ok, but what about her?" I nodded my head towards Miss Swift. I reclaimed my hand from her grasp and flexed it, making sure it wasn't broken. I saw Miley look over to Miss Swift, who was staring and admiring Demi as she was patching up Nick. Miley's face turned into a look of distaste as she scanned over the woman. She glanced at me thoughtfully from the corner of her eyes.

"I don't think she's much of a threat…. I mean yeah, she's pretty, but wouldn't Demi be creeped out that a teacher likes her? I don't know… if something changes then we can… _remove _her…" Miley had a crooked grin on her face and I didn't like it one bit.

I cringed when she mentioned the part about a teacher liking her. Miley still didn't know that Miss Swift had tried to sexually assault Demi. I thought it best _not_ to tell her, because well, she wasn't against hitting a teacher. It's happened before. If you thought I had a temper, Miley's was worse. _Much, much_ _worse_.

Mine was quick and irrational, hers was planned out and sneaky, popping up when you least expect it. But when it did pop out, you better be ready to die. Not really, that's exaggerating. But it was a bad sight to see.

Miley and I watched on in disgust, partly from observing Nick and Demi interact, and partly from Miss Swift's demoralizing glances towards the object of our affection.

**DEMI POV**

Next on the couch was Selena, sitting about a pillows width away from Nick. Her cut lip had reopened and her black eye wasn't looking so hot. Miley's fists had collided with Selena's face as soon as she got Miss Swift off of her back. But their one-on-one was soon over, Miss Swift sure could bounce back quickly.

Selena had one painfully deep gash on her forehead from Miss Swift picking up one of my lawn ornaments, my pink flamingo to be exact, and whacking her with it repeatedly. I asked Selena if she wanted a CAT scan, but she declined. She had two more surface wounds on her cheek from the same weapon that were healing up quite nicely.

She had a fractured arm from when Miley shoved her face first into the grass in some type of wrestling hold. Miley's foot kept her head pushed down into the lawn while she twisted Selena's arm behind her back in a very uncomfortable position. Her screams of pain still echo in my head. And knowing that I could do nothing to save her except yell empty 'stop 's', it killed me. I felt totally useless. Thankfully Miss Swift had pulled a frenzied Miley off of Selena before she did some real damage. But, the realization that they could actually be hurting each other didn't stop them.

When I pulled out my first aid kid to tend to Selena, she stopped me claiming we should go in the bathroom because she 'didn't want anybody looking at us'. She wouldn't take her eyes off of me or what I was doing the whole time and she made it a point to hold my free hand tightly, even though I wasn't doing anything that particularly hurt.

When I was done cleaning her up, she closed her eyes and leaned in to kiss me but I turned my head at the last second. Her lips landed on my cheek. I watched her eyes slowly open when she realized what had just happened, and her confusion morphed into silent rage. She stomped away and out of the bathroom, her steps quieting before she turned the corner.

I felt bad but, I just got so nervous. What if someone had barged in on us kissing and another war broke out?

I have to be careful. _Very_ careful.

Sitting close to Selena due to the limited space on the couch, but not touching her, was Miley. Miley had definitely inflicted the most damage out of everyone. She was a bucking bronco. She came out of this squabble virtually clean, aside from her nose being broken again, which she insisted on snapping back into place, and a few cuts and bruises here and there.

She was just…. a born fighter. And that was true in many aspects. She fought through her parents' divorce, and they miraculously came back together and were stronger than ever. She fought through her brother Trace's addiction problems, helping him see his worth. It took a while, but she did it. She went in fighting, and came out fighting. And all along she had been battling her own demons as well, privately. She was truly one of the bravest people I've come to know.

When I was about to treat Miley, I moved to kneel on the floor in front of her but she forcefully pulled me to straddle her. I nervously chuckled and she flashed me a brilliant smile. I heard Selena growl and Miley quickly turned her head to send a glare. Selena huffed and shrunk back in her seat, arms crossed. Miley smiled and clasped her hands, urging me to go on.

I fixed up her face with shaky hands and she giggled at my nervousness. Gah, why does everyone think it's cute?

"You're so cute…" She whispered, tapping me on the nose with an index finger. I blushed and mumbled a 'thanks'. Selena must have heard because she angrily got up and went into the kitchen. I could hear cabinets slamming, things being moved around and her manically whispering to herself.

As I was pulling out a piece of glass from a cut just shy of her eyebrow _(don't ask how it happened),_ I couldn't help but notice how beautiful Miley was. Her silky, long, golden brown hair seemed like it went on forever as well as the depth beneath her amazing blue eyes. Her facial features were soft and round, paired with perfect pouty pink lips. One of her teeth in the front was crooked, but I thought it made her even more endearing.

Miley must have noticed that I was getting distracted and used that to her advantage. She unclasped her hands and moved them to rest on my knees. She began slowly moving her hands up and down my thighs. I loudly sucked in air and Miley took it as me getting turned on, and don't get me wrong _I was_, but my nervousness overruled the feeling.

She continued her ministrations, pushing farther each time. Her hands stopped at the top of my jeans. I felt her uneven breath on the shell of my ear.

"_Now_ do you want me?" Her words struck a chord in me. She is trying to win me over to the other side. She is trying to make me join the gay parade. Before when she had propositioned me, I easily declined. I mean, it was easy… I had a boyfriend and was straight. But I still _am_, right? How many times have you asked yourself this, Demi? It's getting really repetitive and annoying, just so you know.

Now when she propositioned me, I feel like I had something to think about. Why? I stared into her lustful eyes, searching for something.

"M-Miley, I-I don't-" I stuttered.

"You don't know if your gay or not, I know. That's how I felt too. But you know what; you've got nothing to lose. _I_ do however… I may be risking my physical well-being by just being interested in you, but I don't care. I don't care because I've never felt this way about anyone before… not even _Nick._ And I was with him for what…. three years? You just gotta do what you feel, don't let change scare you. Change is normal, you change clothes every day…. well most people do. Sorry, that wasn't a good example. Anyway, you only live once… and well if this whole thing is just a phase… I wanna be the mistake you make. I just want to be with you… at least once. I don't care how long it takes; I'll just hold your hand if that's all you'll let me do. I know how to make you feel loved, I can promise you that… so what do you say?"

She just poured her heart out to me and all I could do was stutter like an idiot.

"I-I… e-errr… I- ummmm…"

I saw Selena entering the room again and scrambled off of Miley's lap. As I got up, Miley's hand brushed my… you know… _there_, and I bit my lip hard.

She was glaring intensely at Miley with a red bull in her hand. She looked disheveled like she had fallen asleep in there or something. Miley returned the look before looking over and smiling sweetly at me. Selena rolled her eyes and lazily plopped in between us, blocking our communication.

Last in the fight club was Miss Swift. She was sitting on the loveseat by herself, all smiles. I _thought_ she would be worried or nervous about the fact that she just _beat up_ three teenagers, but no, she wore a content face. Does she think she's a teenager or something? _(Yes, she does.) _

Miss Swift was free of any damage. Completely. No one could hold her down, she was so fricken' big. Not big, big… like, tall big. No one could get a single jab in; she was too quick and nimble. You could almost compare her to a ballerina, the way she evaded attacks and struck gracefully. She had almost done as much damage as Miley, surprisingly. And well, it kind of makes sense too because she is the oldest after all. I feel bad that Nick and Selena took most of the pain; they were the smallest out of the group and the weakest.

After everyone was repaired, I sat and watched them bicker. Oh, what fun!

"Over-sensitive bitch," Nick mumbled.

"What did you say, you little song-stealing shit?" Miss Swift moved to get up but I held her arms behind her back. I know she could easily break out of my hold, but for some reason she didn't. I guess I did have _some_ kind of control over them.

"You said to use other people's music for inspiration." He stuck out his tongue at her.

"Yeah, but it seems you don't know what _inspiration _means…"

"I do too! It means uh…."

"Guys, shut up! Where are Miley and Selena?" I had just noticed their absence, I kinda zoned out.

"I thought you were keeping tabs on them!" Miss Swift hissed, holding a terrified Nick by the collar of his re-applied shirt.

"Oops…" He gulped, eyes wide.

"You idiot!"

I rushed out the door with Miss Swift and Nick in tow, car keys in hand.

No doubt something bad already happened.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know this chapter sucks, it's short and like nothing happens. It's kinda like a big flashback… kinda. It fucks with your mind, sorry if you don't understand it… Like inception! Well anyway, review please! I smile at each and every one; you guys keep me writing… I know some reviewers are lurking… come on I won't bite! Ok, maybe a little ;). But you guys improve my story, anything is good. **

**So, if you don't know what to review… tell me what cha thank about:**

**1. Miley/Selena teaming up**

**2. Miley's feelings for Demi**

**3. Miley/Demi**

**4. Nick/Demi**

**5. Selena/Demi**

**6. Swifty/Demi**

**7. Demi's rejection of Selena**

**P.S.(MOST IMPORTANT ONE): WHO DO YOU LIKE DEMI WITH MOST?111**

**Sorry, I know it's a lot and you don't have to if you don't want… but it's just some suggestions…**

**LOVE YOU ALL, JOIN MY GAY PARADE :D**


	7. Falling Apart

**A/N: Yay, new chappy! I feel like I'm not being nice enough to reviewers, I should reply back to you too. It takes two, right? I don't want you to feel like you're just talking to a computer. You guys make the story happen! Ya know what I'm sayin? Lol. So from now on, I'll try to reply each chapter :D**

**manhattanProject****: Hi there! Thank you for reading my story! And I see this is your first time reviewing! You win a… another chapter? :D Lol. I kid, I kid. Thanks for thinking I'm funny and "out there" as you put it. Not sure if that's a good thing, but I'm takin it as one! And yeah, everyone thinks the Miss Swift thing is weird but she's actually 19 and everyone else is 16(Miley, Selena, Demi, Nick). That was when all of them were in their prime, in my opinion. Yeah so Miss Swift graduated early and became a teacher.. Smart b****… lol jk. Yeah, everyone seems to prefer Demi/Selena of course… I wonder why… lol (Sorry if this is long :D) P.S. your writing is ah-mazing!**

**Tomatoes****: Hola! Gracias for reviewing… okay I'm not Spanish, I'm white… anyway, I was confused by your review, do you want this to be a Miley/Demi fic or do you want it to be Miley/Selena? Because you said both in your review. I LOVE Miley/Demi they are just both like… head bitches ya know? They would be so hot together. Just sayin'. And sorry to disappoint I don't ship Miley/Selena because idk… I just think they both hate each other and well I just don't like them together… they don't seem compatible(sorry if this upsets u I've read your stories and know u like this pairing a lot… don't kill me :O) Also LOL at your comment on blue eyes. So true. So FRICKIN' true.**

**Gorilla In The Mist****: Thank you for reviewing! Yep, everyone favors Demi/Selena. They are one and the same, after all. *bad dum tssss* :D**

**Ad3n: ****Hello faithful reviewer! I feel like I have been neglecting you… well, I have. Your reviews always make me smile, just so you know. And your review is very true. She doesn't want to admit that she likes selena and she's afraid of the others finding out as well ;) And you're right it is illegal… but no one has to know… ;)**

**Karen2212: ****Thank you for reviewing! Dang you get straight to the point lol. I like that :D yup that's now 4 people who want demi/selena :D**

**Jjthejetplane1231:**** Thank you for reviewing! I agree Demi and Selena are ADORABLE together! That's now 5 people for them. P.s. I LOVE your icon… she is so hot…**

**Destiny:**** Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you find her situation humorous, it is on the outside… yup I know she's confusing… she hasn't seen Joe after the breakup but when she does the feelings will resurface…**

**RiddleMeThisBatman:**** Thanks for reviewing! Yes, they need sympathy :( No one feels bad for them lol. Omg do I see a vote for Miley/Demi and Miley/Swift? Yes! This is what I needed! *foreshadowing* (or not) :D P.s. Your stories are amazing :D**

**Love: ****thanks for reviewing! That's now 7 votes… wow man I need to amp up the other's chemistry... :(**

* * *

My shaky hands shoved the keys into the ignition. The engine roared and I adjusted myself in my seat, clicking in the seat-belt. I adjusted the mirror and checked my appearance minutely, haphazardly mussing up my hair.

"Damn, _nice_ car," Nick commented, putting on his seatbelt and running his hands furtively over the leather interior. "…Chevy Silverado right?" You wouldn't expect me to be the truck kind of girl, but as it turns out, I am. There was just something about them that made you feel… empowered almost? It's hard to explain.

"Yup, it's my baby." I smiled fondly, patting the dashboard lightly as if it were a pet. Nick charmingly grinned back, understanding. Our moment was interrupted by the noise of clacking heels and the distinct sound of an opening door. I saw a head filled with blond curls mix into my vision.

Miss Swift took the passenger side, which I was really hoping she wouldn't do. She got herself properly settled and looked around impishly. She's so cute… Demi, _what_ are you saying…? I internally chastised myself for thinking such unequivocal thoughts. Suddenly her hands flew out in front of her and she let out a gasp.

"Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed. I wracked my brain for the answer to what could possibly be wrong. Did she forget something? Does she have to be somewhere? Does she have to grade some leftover school work? Has she finally come to her senses? Is she on her period and she needs a tampon? I really hope it's not that last one.

"What? What's wrong?" I questioned uptightly, thinking about what we _should_ be doing right now. Don't worry Demi, they're probably _fine_ …. probably just… ripping each other's heads off at this very moment… Oh god, my anxiety's kicking in….

She looked at me and vehemently shook her head. "Nothing, nothing's wrong dear. I just… remembered something…. It's… not important…" She calmly explained, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. I stared at her hand, confused before shaking my head of the disparaging thoughts. Why does she always have to touch me? It's not like I'm going to die if she doesn't have physical contact with me every five minutes.

"No really, what is it?" I heard Nick snickering in the backseat at the fact that I was being so considerate to her, he probably thought I was pretending to care about what she had to say. But no, I actually wanted to know what had caused her reaction.

"Well, it's just…" She started, unsurely. I could feel Nick rolling his eyes right now from behind me. I motioned encouragingly with my hands for her to continue, and she sighed before her eyes familiarly roamed over the inside of my car.

"My ex-boyfriend…. He had a car just like this…. Same color and everything… and well, one night my friend and I were spying on him because we heard that he had been cheating on me. So, we were parked outside of his house and his truck pulls into the driveway, and this _girl, _this… this… _floozy_ is _driving_. He _NEVER_ let me drive his truck, yet he lets some _random slut_ he's probably known for _one day-_"

Nick interrupts her with a bored tone masking his voice. "Is there a point to this story? Cause all I hear is _blah blah blah blah blah."_ Miss Swift's head whipped around so fast I'm surprised she didn't get whiplash. Nick flinched as she retaliated, more like yelled.

"Yes, it's called me being pissed off and venting because some asshole jerk cheated on me! I actually wrote a song about it, but I won't show it to you because you'll probably steal it, too! Ugh! _This_ is why I like girls better! Guys are such d-bags!" Miss Swift was teeming with rage. Her fists were clenched impossibly tight; I could see the veins pulsing through the surface of her skin. Her teeth were melded together in a straight line, and her top lip was twitching as if she was a female tiger about to let out an unforgiving roar. Her toes were curled, I could tell by her feet being slightly elevated off of the floor. I'd never seen her so… out of her element. Wait, yes I had. But I'd rather not talk about it…

I quickly tried to diffuse the situation. I sent a glare towards Nick and he shrugged indifferently, turning his attention to the window. He probably knew he was at fault and I commend him for that.

"You know what's weird? I bought this truck off of a guy in his twenties… maybe it was him…?" I threw the possibility out there. Miss Swift turned towards me in her seat and looked surprised. I could hear Nick shuffling in the backseat, letting out a loud sigh. Please don't talk Nick…

"Really? What did he look like?" She talked animatedly, bouncing up and down in her car seat. I chuckled, entertained by her reaction. She acts like a little kid.

"Umm…. I don't really remember that well but…" I started and she suddenly grabbed my face, forcibly urging more words to come out. Oh… this is awk….

"Come on Demi, you have to remember! How do you usually remember stuff?" She asked excitedly and batted her eyelashes at me. Why does she want to know about him? Aren't you supposed to hate your exes, especially when they cheat on you? Maybe she wants to get payback? Her face was inches from mine and she was staring deeply into my frazzled eyes. I really didn't want her to kiss me, and if she thought that was going to help me remember, she was so wrong.

"Well… he had short brown hair, almost like a bowl cut… he had a kinda big nose… strong facial structure… well defined jaw and chin… and pearly whites… oh and a deep voice…" I tried to talk through my cheeks being uncomfortably squished together. I don't know how I remembered all that. She quickly released my face and threw her hands into the air.

"Yeah, it could be him! Was he well-built?" She questioned. I still don't know why she wants to know all of this…

"Yeah, from what I can remember…" I answered unsurely, scratching my head. She snapped her fingers in revelation and picked up her purse from the floor. She began sifting through it in record speed, looking for a certain necessity.

She lifted up a pocket knife in accomplishment. I began to panic and I could hear Nick snap out of his haze and shuffle with his seat-belt. I looked back at Nick and his terrified expression mirrored mine. I held up a finger to him and he nodded in understanding. Miss Swift turned to me with and innocent expression on her face. I gulped down my anxiety and spoke.

"W-what are y-you gonna do w-with that…?" I stuttered, pointing a shaky finger at the weapon occupying Miss Swift's hand. She looked at me confused before following my line of sight.

"Oh, this?" She lifted the blade into the air.

"Whoa!" Nick and I both yelled at her. She reluctantly returned the knife to its previous position. I nodded in apprehension.

"I just need to see something." She stated. She then proceeded to kneel down in front of her seat and thoroughly examine it. Her blond curls brushed the seat as her eyes traced the leather stitching, not missing a single detail.

"What-" I started.

She cut me off. " Ah hah! It should be right here…" She mumbled the last part. She pulled her arm back and plunged the blade into the cushion of the seat at a measured distance. My mouth hung open in shock and I leaned forward in my seat. My hands moved in front of me as I yelled at her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOOOOOIIIINNG?" I felt myself start to hyperventilate. I clenched my teeth as she began to carve every which way into my precious car's seat.

"I told you she's a crazy bitch…" Nick commented in his I-told-you-so voice.

"Yeah, I see that n-ooow!" I let out a squeal as she made the cutout bigger, searching for something that was probably nonexistent.

"Why are you dissecting my car?" I complained to Miss Swift in a high voice. She held up a finger to me. Oh hell no.

"That one your holding up better signify the one-hundred dollas you gon' pay to fix my car!" I couldn't help it, my chonga came out a little. She ignored me and seconds later her head popped up. In her hand was a bag with something in it.

"Don't worry, I'll pay for it. It's nbd." She waved my problems away like a boy she had just rejected, not sparing his feelings.

"No big deal? No big deal?" I fumed. I re-evaluated the situation. "You're right… it's really not." I concluded.

"I mean… as long as you pay for it I guess…" I shrugged. She placed the baggy on the seat. It had a white powdery substance in it.

"Please tell me that's flour…" I said to her.

"Nope. It's cocaine. This really is his car." She nodded. My eyes bulged out and Nick was silently laughing to himself. So was my car secretly packed with cocaine?

"Wait… so _you_ went out with a guy that did coke?" Nick got out through his laughter. Miss Swift sighed and placed the bag inside of her purse. She fixed the conditioned flap of leather back into place and resumed her position on the seat, folding her hands in her lap and speaking to Nick.

"Yes. I never did it and I tried to get him to stop doing it…. but that never happened. You see, I genuinely liked him and didn't want to see him go downhill like that… but he cheated on me and that was the final straw, I couldn't put up with him anymore. So, I cut him out of my life." She bit her lip when she finished. I could hear the regret laced in her voice.

"If you cut him out of your life, why do you want to know about him now?" I asked innocently and I could hear a small 'yeah' come from the backseat. She turned towards me.

"Because Demi, you don't just forget relationships. You keep them with you forever. They will always have a little part of you, and you of them. I suppose you already know this honey, but there really is no other way I can explain it. And well, a little part of me wants to see him and just… just see if he's doing okay. I mean, I bet it's the latter because he sold his most prized possession… his truck. But maybe, just maybe he decided to start all over and give up his old ways. I really doubt it but I hope that's how it turned out… he was so talented and just an all-around good person…" Miss Swift's head dropped into her hands and small sobs began pouring through her open lips. I felt so bad for her. I moved to pat her back and whisper comforting words in her ear.

"Oh man, I hate it when chicks cry." Nick said.

"Every time you have sex with them right?" I joked and I heard Miss Swift let out a choked laugh through her lips.

"That's only because they're so in love with me they never thought that it would actually happen and they just sporadically burst into tears because my naked body is so beautiful." Nick said cockily, putting his arms behind his head. Miss Swift looked up from her hands and we both busted into a fit of laughter. We keeled over in our seats and I honked the horn a few times. I wiped the tears from my eyes that gathered.

"Oh man, that was a good one… oh man…. that… was a knee-slapper." I said, chuckling. Suddenly my phone vibrated and I jumped. I continued patting Miss Swift on the back through her subsiding sniffles as I checked my phone.

**SL: Where r u?**

**DG: OMG! Where are YOU?**

**SL: Um…. At your house chillin'… eating pickles...**

**DG: WTF? We were just about to go look for u because we couldn't find u and we thought u and Miley left and we were worried but then Miss Swift started crying and stuff for some bullshit reason and she… she cut up my car Selena, my car…**

**SL: Whoa calm down. Put the phone down and come inside… we can all eat popcorn and watch a movie umm… The Little Mermaid… I know how much you like that one, right?**

**DG: Okay I'm coming… but where's Miley?**

**SL: Oh, she's here… been worried about you… why do you want to know?**

I could sense Selena's jealousy through the phone, she was so obvious.

**DG: No reason… I'm coming**

"C'mon Swifty, let's go inside. It was a false alarm, they were inside all along. Not that we got that far anyway…." I told Miss Swift, rubbing her back. I nodded toward Nick and he unbuckled his seatbelt, running from the prison in my car to the safeness of inside. Little did he know he was just introducing himself to two more crazies. Miss Swift lifted her head from her hands and revealed the mascara running in uneven puddles on her face and red, tired eyes.

"Swifty? No one's ever called me that before… I like it…" She gave me a shy smile. I grinned back and leaned in to give her a careful hug. She buried her head into my shoulder and brought her arms around me tightly.

"Thank you, Demi." She sniffled. I smiled bigger. It felt so good to help someone. It was my favorite feeling in the world. It reminds you that other people have bad days too and they feel the same way you do.

"No problem… You know this is weird… you comforted me and now I'm comforting you…" I quickly bit my lip over her shoulder after I said that. Stupid, stupid, stupid. You are an idiot, Demi.

"Yeah about that… Demi… I'm so sorry. That was not appropriate at all and I really regret that ever happening… I mean I thought since you got broken-up with you wanted to feel… wanted… Oh my gosh I'm so stupid… how could I think you wanted that… gosh I'm an idiot… it's just that the same thing happened to me when I was your age, which wasn't that long ago really. I just remembered being so broken and wanting to feel like I was worth something. And that's how I handled it… I just used someone…. I'm so sorry…." She started sobbing again. They wracked her frame and I held her tighter to keep her from falling apart.

I felt her cheek press into mine and the wetness accompanied it. I stiffened for a moment before trying to calm her down by running my hands through her hair and along her neck. It kind of felt awkward because she was a you know… but really she was only three years older than me and not even twenty yet…

"I forgive you… and I'm so sorry you had to go through that…" I whispered into her skin. I felt as if this wasn't reassuring enough.

"I wrote a song about it." She said in a small voice. I could tell she was smiling behind my back.

"Of course you did…." I chuckled. She writes a song about everything.

"What's that supposed to mean? At least my songs actually mean something. They come from the heart." She stated, pretending to be offended somewhat.

"Nothing, nothing. I think you're beautiful and very talented and your voice is amazing." I figured she needed a compliment at a time like this. She pulled her head back at my confession and looked at me adoringly.

"Aww, thank you." She crooned, patting my head. I gave her a brilliant smile and she bit her lip. I don't wanna know what she's thinking right now. She's in la la land, I can tell.

"Well, we should head inside before they send out a fake-search party for us." I joked and she shook her head as if she was ridding herself of a magical spell.

"Yeah…" She replied in a far-off voice. I got my keys out of the ignition and hopped down to the sidewalk, strutting over to Miss Swift's side and opening her door. She got out of the truck and smiled at me.

"Thanks." She whispered. I nodded my head in recognition of her praise. We didn't talk much to each other after that. I felt bad, like me saying her apology was good enough… wasn't good enough… She's probably still beating herself up about it… I feel so bad for her… I tried to cheer her up by smiling at her during parts in the movie and when our hands brushed when passing the popcorn I tried to meet her eyes, but they were always downcast and trodden. I wish she was happy… I blame myself for inducing the conversation neither of us were ready to have.

When I met Selena inside I gave her a full-on hug that seemed like it lasted forever. Nick, Miley, and Miss Swift were obviously glaring holes into her and she enjoyed every second of it. She loved to be the object of everyone's envy.

Selena insisted that we sit next to each other and she put her arm tightly around me, making me rest my head on her shoulder. I felt safe, but at the same time uncomfortable. From everybody's stares. And all the while I felt like I was cheating Selena somehow. I was still trying to get Miss Swift's attention to try and cheer her up. She just kept her detached eyes on the soft glow of the screen and I think I saw a few silent tears cloud her beautiful eyes. She quickly wiped them away, thinking no one noticed. I did.

I felt so guilty because I knew I was the reason for her pain. It was all my fault. I felt bad that Selena wasn't the first thing on my priority list, but I don't think she noticed. She kept rubbing my bare shoulder through my shirt throughout the movie and placing soft kisses on my head at random moments. With every kiss I felt myself drifting further away.

And on top of that, Miley was staring dejectedly at me and Selena. I felt like I was betraying her also because she basically poured her heart out to me earlier and I just pushed away her feelings like I push away my own. I could see the pain etched into her face, the heartbreak. It killed me. I think I could write a whole sonnet on the disturbingly beautiful expression. It would take forever to describe the intricate set of lines puckering at her forehead, her hurt and empty eyes, and her sunken in lips due to her biting them from the inside.

The pain was all too much. I wanted to run up to my room and lock the door and never come out, but I couldn't. I sat there as the feeling slowly intensified.

I can't do this. I can't make everyone happy. Someone is going to get hurt. No, everyone is going to get hurt. And I can already feel myself coming apart at the seams.

* * *

**A/N: OMG! Poor Demi :( She so sad. She crey. Please tell me what you think of what is happening in each of the pairings. There is little bits of chemistry with Nick, don't tell me you don't see them, they're there! Lol, you don't have to analyze or go all out (but that would be awesome). :D**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE WATER, I NEED THEM TO LIVE!**

**LOL JK.**

**BUT STILL, REVIEW.**

**IM SERIOUS.**


	8. Building up

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. I already know what's going to happen next chapter and I'll probably have it uploaded in the next couple of days. Yeah it's just that I have homework and it's my brother's birthday today. He's turning 18! Yayyyyy! And we're probably going out to dinner at this place where they cook Chinese food in front of you. Swag. So yeah, hope you like it. Btw, sorry ****Tomatoes. I know you wanted more Miley/Demi but I promise, next chapter ;) I know, I'm a tease :D**

**Karen2212: I'm glad you felt bad for Miss Swift. Not many people like her in this story, she needs your support lol. I know you want Demi/Selena…. ;)**

**Ad3n: What what! You think Taylor is crazy? Ok maybe a little… but… I think they're cute together :(…. Yeah, I think Nick and Demi should just be friends… **_**with benefits…**_**loljk. And you make a very good point about Miley/Demi being too alike. But at the same time… Selena and Demi know everything about each other and that can be annoying at times. What if they're mistaking their feelings of a really strong friendship for something more? Idk, just something to think about…**

**Tomatoes: All I can say is LMAO. You made me L-O-L with your string of reviews. Now I know how much you like Miley/Demi :D (me too). OMG YES! Miley's boobs! Finally someone who understands me! I could live in there. I don't care if I die of starvation or of getting claustrophobic, I would die happy! I mean I'm not gonna lie, Selena's are nice too and I'm jealous that Bieber gets to feel her up. That little bitch… And you're right… SELENA DON'T GOT NO BLUE EYES… Lmao you crack me up. Don't worry, there will be Memi next chapter. Sorry if you're disappointed. P.S. thank you for teaching me a word in dinosaur. Will Bieber know what it means if I use it on him? I don't want him to flick me off. **

**KakerBakers: Omg me? No way! Lol thank you, you are too kind. I agree with everything you said… especially about Miss Swift. They should totally have babies! I ship all of them too :)! LMAO TRACE CYRUS… OH GOD.**

**Jjthejetplane1231: Yes, she is too hot and so she should take off all of her clothes. Loljk. Yep I feel bad for her too, I don't know what I would do if I was in her situation.**

**RiddleMeThisBatman: Aaaaandd none for Nick… I see people are eliminating him already :(. Is Demi really that gay? Lol. Yes, a Demi/Swift kiss would be hawt… Yep… Selena is at so much of an advantage that she is at a disadvantage… if that makes sense.. idk what I'm saying.**

* * *

Selena was driving my car. She insisted. I'm not sure what we were; she still hadn't kissed me yet. At least, not on the lips. She was being so selfless which I had to admit, scared me a little. I'm not saying she's never nice or caring, 'cause she definitely is. I'm saying she's literally doing _everything_ for me. Opening doors, buying lunch, making me breakfast, _driving._ I thought it was weird at first, but the feeling subsided and now I think it's adorable.

I fiddled with the shark-tooth around my neck and she peeled her eyes away from the road to observe my mannerism. Seeing me playing with my necklace, she smiled to herself reminiscently. I pulled my backpack from where it had lodged under the seat and hastily unzipped it. Shuffling through loose papers and used textbooks, I retrieved the priceless shiny object I was searching for. I admired the neat calligraphy printed on the front of the CD. It read: "_You're lucky enough to be different, never change"._

I traced the words and smiled, inserting it into the CD player. Selena's eyes followed my movements curiously. I pressed up on the directional pad, switching to the track I wanted. A soft country voice filled the speakers.

"_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep  
And I'll feel you forget me like I use to feel you breathe  
And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are  
Hope it's nice where you are_

_And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day_  
_And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed_  
_We can plan for a change in weather and time_  
_I never planned on you changing your mind_

_So, I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes_  
_All that I know is I don't know_  
_How to be something you miss"_

The song was nearly on its last verse when Selena interrupted my low singing.

"Wait… is that who I think it is…?" She asked, looking at me with an unreadable expression. I smiled, not seeing any error with my music choices.

"Yeah, its Miss Swift, she dropped it off yesterday." I explained happily. Selena seemed confused by my giddiness. Did she not notice…? Miss Swift wasn't ignoring me anymore! I don't know why I'm so happy though… I guess it is kind of weird… I haven't been this happy in a long time. In all reality I should be overwhelmed, due to my current situation.

The song ended and I smiled inwardly at the next track, so Selena wouldn't see. It was the song Miss Swift wrote about me. Track number thirteen. Thirteen was her favorite number.

"_Of all the people tossing rocks at your window  
I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold  
Hey Demi, girl, you might have me believing  
I don't always have to be alone_

_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel_  
_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so_  
_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_  
_Can't help it if there's no one else_  
_Mmm, I can't help myself_

_Hey Demi, I've been holding back this feeling_  
_So I got some things to say to you_  
_I've seen it all, so I thought_  
_But I never seen nobody shine the way you do_

_The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name_  
_It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change_  
_Hey Demi, why are people always leaving?_  
_I think you and I should stay the same"_

I saw Selena's jaw clench, her grip tightening on the leathery wheel. "Her voice is annoying, can you turn it off?" She asked bitterly. Well, that was blunt. I knew she was pissed, but still. She wasn't even my girlfriend, how does she have the right to tell me what to do?

"Fine, jeez. Why you gotta be so mean?" I muttered, reaching out and touching the eject button.

"Oh, so you're quoting her songs now too!" Selena raised her voice at me. I looked at her in disbelief. Why was she getting so worked up? But more importantly, how did she know the lyrics to her songs?

"How do you know that's her song lyric?" I slid the CD back into my backpack and turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow. I ignored her anger. It was always fleeting, anyway.

"Fine. I kinda… went through your stuff…" She looked at me sheepishly. I rolled my eyes at her, but I couldn't help smiling. She was so jealous it was kind of endearing.

"So umm… do you… do you still have Nick and Miley's CD?" She asked with a tinge of jealously in her voice. Yes, Miley and Nick had given me CD's too. Nick's was given to me a long time ago when I was dating Shane. A lot of his songs are about unrequited love and I can't believe I was so stupid to not realize his feelings. I just thought we were best friends, buddies, nothing more than that. I guess that's why Miley used to hate me. She's came a long way from that though, a _long_ way.

Miley had given me her CD freshman year, her second year of dating of her songs were cryptic and pretty much indecipherable. After she basically told me she loved me, I listened to it for the first time in a long time. Over and over. After that I figured out that she really wanted to break up with Nick and be with someone else, but she was afraid of taking a chance. She didn't want to leave everything she knew for something that might never be.

I concluded that most of the songs were about me. When she was describing me, it was really vague though. That's why I couldn't really figure it out all that time ago. She would only describe my hair color, my eye color, and my actions. I guessed she was talking about Nick back in freshman year because well, we both have brown hair and we both have brown eyes. But the things we did were totally different. When they were going out I tried to match Nick's mannerisms with the songs, because I didn't think he did any of that.

"_The way you brush your hair out of your face…"_ Nick never did that. He didn't have hair to brush out of his face, it was all curls. I would watch him all the time to see if he did it, he probably thought I was a stalker.

"_When you're talkin' to me, movin' your hands…" _He never did that either, I checked. I was starting to get suspicious. She was describing someone other than Nick. Then I realized Miley liked someone else other than her boyfriend of two years. I just never realized it was me.

"_Always askin' for my geometry homework, sayin' you stay up too late writin' songs…. Never knowin' I wait for this period all day long…."_ Wow. I really am stupid. I sat in front of her in geometry and always copied her. Before I came to class, she would put her homework on my desk and I would smile at her. I never knew she was in love with me for almost three years…. Why didn't she tell me sooner? No… why didn't I _find out_ sooner? I'm so dumb.

"Yes…" I said in a questioning voice. She looked at me with a blank expression again.

"Oh…." Was all that came out of her mouth. The rest of the car ride was silent.

We pulled into my parking spot and I got out of the car before Selena could open the door for me. I hopped onto the sidewalk and began walking in the other direction. She didn't follow me. That's why I love Selena; she knows when to leave me alone and when not to. We understand each other so well, inside and out. I think of it as a positive thing most times, other times… not so much. It's just… its gets to be so much emotional strain at times… And too much of anything is not good for any relationship.

I paced over to my locker, putting in the combination and opening it. I unzipped my bag and placed it on my knee, leaning it against the locker under mine so I could use both hands. _My locker is a mess_, I thought as I took some loose papers from my bag and shoved them in. My hand accidentally grabbed Miss Swift's CD and I held it up, smiling before tucking it back inside the front pocket. I removed my pre-calculus textbook from the deathtrap that I call my locker and transferred it into my backpack. I tapped my index finger on my chin and try to think if I forgot anything. Nope. I closed my locker and Miley's face appeared from behind it.

My heart jumped in my chest and I clutched my t-shirt, willing it to slow down.

"Hey." Miley gave me a small smile, one corner of her mouth lifting. She was leaning against the row of lockers, looking all casual and cool and whatnot. She looked tired and her hands disappeared into her pockets. She was wearing jeans along with a see-through white, long sleeved dress shirt that I could see her black bra through and that had kind of an upside down U-shape at the bottom, exposing her stomach and hipbones a little. Her hair was styled in a braid going down her back with a few strands in the front loose, framing her face. She looked beautiful.

"Hey, Miley." I faked a pleasant voice, covering up how I really felt. I knew she could tell I wasn't feeling okay though, her eyebrow perked up when she heard the tone of my voice. She didn't question though.

"Nice shirt." She commented, her eyes lowering to the fabric happily. I looked down. I was wearing a black shirt with an electric guitar covering it, with the word 'Nirvana' printed on it. Nirvana was Miley's favorite band. Well, this is a weird coincidence.

"Thanks…" I muttered. We fell into silence. I traced the dull grey scratches embedded into my locker to minimize the awkwardness and pretend like I was doing something. I couldn't look into her eyes. Those lovely, blue eyes. After what seemed like forever I caved and my eyes met hers reluctantly. Her head was leaning against the lockers and her stare burned right through me. I felt as if she could tell what I was thinking, or know all of my secrets, or tell me what I had for breakfast this morning. She searched my face thoughtfully and my hands abruptly stopped their movements.

My hand dropped limply to the side and I felt myself get lost in her eyes. I could feel her levitating towards me, but I didn't see it happening. I felt her hand loosely grip the arm that hung by my side. I was snapped out of my haze by a loud sigh being released from her lips.

"Demi… we need to talk…" She looked up at me from under her lashes. I almost died a little. Could she not see how much she was affecting me? She was so beautiful, just… everything about her. Her grip tightened on my arm as if I was going to run away.

"Yeah…." I agreed kind of unsurely. I did think we needed to talk, but I'm afraid of what it might escalate to. It might reveal some things that I don't want to be… revealed. I heard Selena's booming voice cut through the silence from across the hallway and saw her talking to her friends. Miley noticed her entrance as well and she twitched a little. I could tell Selena's presence irked her.

"Could you meet me in the music room at lunch?" Miley asked hopefully, directing the attention away from Selena.

"Sure." I agreed, uncomfortably shifting my shoulder that had fallen asleep on my locker. Selena's voice could be heard clearly and Miley looked over again.

"Will you be alone?" She practically growled, her attention still directed on Selena. I was definitely sure Miley hated Selena even more than she did before, if that was even possible. I watched on as her eyes set in a cold expression and her lip curled up into an unforgiving sneer.

"Yeah." I said certainly and Miley visibly relaxed. I didn't know how much Selena affected her until now. This isn't good. This isn't good at all. They _really_ hate each other. I focused back on Miley's eyes and it scared me what I saw there. Love.

How does she switch emotions so fast? How are her eyes so damn expressive? I could get lost in them forever.

"Dem-" Miley started saying but stopped when she saw Selena jog over to us. Her expression turned guarded and I silently cursed my best friend. I had just gotten her to open up! Ugh… she has the worst timing, I swear. Miley's hand reluctantly slid off of my arm and all forms of connection were gone. She wasn't acting like herself anymore, I knew that. She was putting up a front.

"Hey babe." Selena greeted me cheerfully, laying a soft kiss on my cheek. I saw Miley cringe and I could tell she wanted to leave. But I didn't want her to go…

"Hey…" I greeted her back half-heartedly and accepted her kiss. I saw Miley slowly, almost imperceptibly step back. I saw her closing up again.

"I-I'll see you later Demi." Miley whispered. She nodded at Selena and then hung her head, quickly walking away. I didn't even have a chance to say bye, she left so fast. I watched Miley's sullen retreating form until she disappeared.

"Why were you talking to _her_?" Selena sneered, looking in the direction where Miley had left. I just shook my head. How could she be so inconsiderate? This was not the Selena I knew. She must have realized she said something wrong because I hadn't responded to her.

"What's wrong babe?" Her expression turned soft and she carefully cupped my face, making me look at her. Her eyebrows furrowed in worry as she looked at me and I pushed her away. I don't deserve her kindness. I don't deserve her.

I slid my backpack onto my shoulders and hastily walked to my class.

"Aw come on Demi, I didn't mean it like that! I'm sorry!" Selena yelled after me. I didn't stop walking. I left her with the notion that I was mad at her… great… another thing to feel guilty about.

* * *

**A/N: Again sorry for the length. Oh, and if you want to see Miley's outfit just look up candids from today at the airport… yes I'm too lazy to think of an outfit, okay? So, what do you think of Selena's behavior? What do you think Miley and Demi are going to talk about...? Or… not talk about… ;) What…? What! Are you implying that I'm implying something with the winky face? 'Cuz I'm not… You're just reading too much into things… ;)**

**Songs used: Last Kiss - Taylor Swift, Hey (Demi) Stephen - Taylor Swift. Oh and those lines from the songs that Miley wrote are my own creation. I hope you like my originality LMAO. (Sarcasm.)**

**REVIEW AND I WILL GO TO SIX FLAGS AND KILL BIEBER AND THEN KIDNAP SELENA **

**AND MAKE HER CONFESS HER UNDYING LOVE FOR DEMI AND TELL ME ABOUT THEY SEXYTIME.**


	9. Stay

**A/N: Okay, phew. This is a fucking long chapter, well for me. I promised it though so, here it is! And I updated sooner than I would have because I got a plethora of reviews, plus I felt bad for last chappy being so short. I love saying plethora, it sounds like an ancient whale, doesn't it? I didn't really get to proofread this so sorry if it doesn't make sense or something. Also I promised for more memi, so sorry if you want semi! Remember, I don't know who Demi is going to end up with, only she does ;). **

**Tomatoes: YOU MAKE ME LOL. Jussayin. Omg yes! Ke$ha is a fucking beast! 'A big beast.' Lol, I love that quote from Demi. Aww, you don't know what candids are? Basically they're natural pics of celebs walking around and shit. Like at the airport or shopping. Sorry if you wanna pimp slap me for going all teacher on your ass lol. ~It comes naturally when you're with me baby~ Sorry, I couldn't resist. It's your fault for using the word naturally! But honestly, I'm flattered. I didn't think anything I was doing was unique; actually I thought I was being predictable lol. So thank you. LMAO. Who else would look good in braids? You crack me up. And it's okay; I already have a few people who wanna help me kill the biebs ;). Thx for reviewing! *Rainbow* P.S. I swear to god if there is one more picture of Bieber and Selena kissing, or of him groping her passionately, I really will fly my ass out there and fucking kill him. That is all.**

**Jjthejetplane 1231: Thx for reviewing! And yes, yes you can help me. I'll bring the explosives. Ok so were going to need a plane, some parachutes, and a way to knock out his security… so ill need some sleeping gas too. Oh, and some sandwiches in case we get hungry. You in? Lmao. **

**Karen2212: Thx for the review! Yes! Muahahahaha! I am turning you over to the dark side! Welcome to Memi town! But is it a permanent residence? :) Don't worry, bieber's body will be found mysteriously dumped in a landfill next week and all of the beliebers will be fighting over his dead body :D. **

**Sai: Yay! More memi shippers! You warm my memi heart :D Thank you for reviewing!**

**Evangeline Vera: Lmao your clever joke had me lol-ing. Cute, cute. Thanks for the compliment! Hey, I just do this for fun lol! I never thought I was actually good at it until people started reviewing. Really? Its unique? Aww shucks… And don't worry; it will come to you eventually. Usually all my stories come from a dream, and I never really plan them out, I just start writing. I guess that's why I feel like my stories are sloppy because something or someone changes quite a lot. But I guess that's the point of a dynamic character, right? I know a lot of people like to plan out what they are going to write before they actually do, but for me that just makes it harder. Because then your focusing on where and how you want the story to **_**end**_** instead of **_**how**_** it's going to get to that point. If that makes any sense. Sorry, I'm tired. If you ever need any help coming up with ideas or something, just message me! I won't bite lol. Sorry for the long response. Thank you for taking the time to review. :)**

**Kaker Bakers: Thx 4 reviewing! Yes LMAO! SLUTLENA HOEMEZ! That name leaves tears streaming down my face! Yep freshmen year, reminds me of the song 15 by Taylor Swift. NOOOOOOOO, DON'T KILL BIEBER WITHOUT ME! *Loads AK-47*. BITCH IM GOIN' IN.**

**Azial: Thank you for reviewing! I'm awesome, really? And here I was thinking my mom was the only one who thought that, lol. Well, I'm updating today, so booyah! Bet you didn't expect that, huh? Ikr Demi has so much swag it hurts. Lmao. Yes, Diley/Lovez are epic pairings :D. Aww thanks, I love you too! :D**

* * *

~*.*.~ **(Yes I can put random pretty shit here just to take up space, it's my story. Deal with it.**

The rest of the day went on in a drag. It was as if someone took a vacuum and sucked the life out of everything. Or maybe it's just me. Maybe I'm the problem. I didn't do any school work because I didn't feel like it. I didn't talk to anyone because I didn't feel like it. I didn't keep my head up because I didn't feel like it. Why is that such a crime? I asked myself this as I found my feet parading me to the principal's office.

Great. Just great. Another fucking detention. Fuck you, Mr. Harrison. I don't care if you're hot, you're a pompous asshole. You can't teach either. Yeah, I said it. You only got hired because you slept with the blind as a fucking bat assistant principal. Damn, now I feel bad for him. That must've been horrible, what with all the wrinkles and shit. _Ewwww_. Saggy tits are not attractive. Alas, he's still an asshole.

I opened the main-office door and smiled kindly at the secretary, Mrs. Garcia. She waved me over and gave me a red lollipop with a shiny see-through wrapper. I know her pretty well because I 'visit' here a lot. At least, that's what I tell my parents. She told me all about this new male teacher that she thought was cute. I scolded her, telling her that she's married but she shook it off, taking it lightly. Our conversation ended and I was reminded of the actual reason that I was here. I asked if Mr. Wade was busy and she nodded her head, telling me to sit and wait. I sat in one of the two chairs planted outside Mr. Wade's office.

After a while of sitting and staring at the unchanging plaster of the white walls, a kid emerged from behind the door. He looked terrified and I think he had soiled his pants. I looked down. Yep. Well, I guess Mr. Wade can be intimidating sometimes. Not to me though. He looked mean and rough on the outside but don't let that fool you, he actually wanted to help. He will do anything to get your grades up, even if that means forcing a teacher to give you an extra credit project.

That kid must've done something bad then. I looked at the retreating boy's form. On the back of his black t-shirt in bright white letters was the words "Thug Life". Yeah, he probably did something bad. I laughed as he tried to walk to the bathroom, looking all cool and collected, when he really wasn't.

I sighed and reluctantly lugged my heavy backpack behind me and into Mr. Wade's office. His piercing eyes followed me as I entered the small space and plopped down in the unoccupied chair across from his desk. He smiled cheekily and his eyebrows rose, showing the developed wrinkles enveloping his forehead. He always made the funniest faces.

"Hello Miss Lo-vato. How are you today?" He asked nicely, running a palm across his head, which sported a fade. That's why I love Mr. Wade, he was just so cool. He was like a principal and a guidance counselor rolled up in one. He could make you forget about all the shit that was going on in your life _and_ give you detention at the same time. Bonus!

"Hey Mr. Wade. I'm good, you?" I answered politely, propping my feet up on the bar underneath my chair. I shuffled around in the wooden seat, trying to get comfortable. I examined his office. Pictures of him and his wife, pictures of his kids, pictures of his cats, just… a lot of pictures. Oh, and there was a plant too.

"Just fine child, just fine." He said in his raspy drawl. His office phone rang but he quickly flicked his hand out, pressing a button and it stopped sounding off. I'm guessing that he sent the call to someone else. He turned his attention back to me and I nodded, waiting for him to put it on me. _'So put it on me.  
Let's remove the space between me and you.'_Okay, not the time to be singing Enrique Iglesias…. though… he is hot.

"So…." He started, folding back the cuffs of his blue button-down dress shirt. "Your teacher here…." He paused, looking down at the request form. "Mr. Harrison… Has requested for you to receive a detention. Do you know why that is?" He questioned, the lines on his forehead receding in a calm manner.

"Yeah, I didn't do any work in his class." I huffed bitterly, crossing my arms in front of my chest. Mr. Wade looked taken aback. He questioned me with vigor.

"And why not?"

"Because…." I couldn't tell him. I couldn't tell him what I was going through, he wouldn't understand. No one understands.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked out of concern for my well-being. There he goes again. He just switched from principal to guidance counselor. I stayed silent for a few moments, staring at the floor. That was the wrong thing to do apparently, and I was only confirming his theory.

"Miss Lo-vato, are you feeling okay?" He repeated. Damn he was insistent.

"No… Yes… I don't know…" I said unsurely.

"Do you need to see Mrs. Wilson?" He looked at me like I was a quivering puppy that had been left all alone in the rain. Mrs. Wilson was our guidance counselor, well mine anyway. We had more than one. Mrs. Wilson has helped me a lot with my problems, I'm not gonna lie. But… some things you just have to fix on your own, no matter how hard they are.

"No… no…. I… I need to figure this out by myself." I reassured him, standing up quickly, taking the request form out of his clutches and moving to leave before he could convince me not to. I hiked my bag up on my shoulders and practically ran out of there.

I'm not going back to Mr. Harrison's class, that dick. I decided that since first lunch was going on I wouldn't get in trouble for being outside. I would just blend in with the crowd. I walked past the blur of students enjoying their lunches and followed the path to the butterfly garden. I kicked a misplaced rock with my old chuck taylors and sat on an unoccupied bench, contemplating.

What would I talk to Miley about? Would she admit she loves me? Will she be torn apart if I don't feel the same way? I don't want to break her heart, but I'm not sure I love her either. What about Selena? What if she finds out? Will they hurt each other? I sighed despairingly, resting my elbows on my knees and cradling my face with two hands. I heard movement and rustling leaves coming from behind me, but I didn't acknowledge it. I fuckin' hate birds. Leave me alone.

"_Pssst, Demi_." I heard a secretive voice from behind the bushes greet me. My head snapped in the direction of the calling. Who the hell…? It better not be some creepy stalker.

"Yes…? Who is it?" I whispered curiously, craning my neck to try and see the face hidden behind the vegetation_. Why are you whispering, idiot?_ I pursed my lips, wanting them to show themselves.

"_It's me, Lilly_." Lilly? Why was Lilly talking to me? Lilly, of all people. Lilly. Man its fun to say her name. But just because she has a cool name doesn't mean I forgive her.

"Lilly? You can come out of the bush, you know." I wasn't in the mood to talk to her, and I didn't want to fight. In all reality, I should be fucking pissed. But I'm not. I feel detached and unable to show any emotion, all because of what happened this morning. I hate it when one thing ruins your whole fucking day.

"Oh, right." She answered, emerging from behind the bush and wiping the imaginary dirt off of her body. I rolled my eyes. _Blondes_. She looked like she wanted to say something important, but didn't know how to say it and make it sound comprehendible. Her fingers tapped on her chin and she joined me on the bench, crossing her legs. Shimmering blue eyes found mine and I felt a familiar tug at my heart. Miley had blue eyes. Her's were nothing compared to Miley's. They held no emotion; you could never tell what she was thinking. It was absolutely puzzling.

I looked up at the sky, ignoring her. She wasn't important right now. I may seem selfish for saying so, but I really should be attending to my own problems right now. I sighed again. Man, I do that a lot. She _finally_ stopped thinking after god knows how long and reluctantly regained my attention.

"I…. I was planning this big speech…" She started. Yes, I know that. It took you long enough, so where is it? "But… I just figured it would be easier telling you one thing." She nodded and clasped her hands together, resting them on her thighs. I impatiently waited for her to speak.

"I didn't do it, Mandy did." She admitted and my nostrils flared angrily. She has the audacity to bring this onto me, really? Apparently she didn't think she justified herself enough, because she quickly tried to clear up all of the crap coming from her mouth.

"She framed me. I-I know I should have told you earlier, but I was afraid you would be too mad to talk to me. I was afraid you wouldn't believe me." I couldn't understand this. This whole situation could've been avoided. I should've just gone back to class. Why is this even happening right now? Are you trying to teach me something? Why do you keep pushing me into things I'm not ready for, why?

"And I'm supposed to believe you now because…?" I answered snidely. I felt bad for being a bitch to her, but she basically outed me to the whole school. Or at least tried to… My brain fought to keep me on the rational side. _Come on Demi, just admit it to yourself already. You're gay! You like pussy! You like a little dick now and then, but hey, that's okay! We don't judge!_ No… no… Ugh! Just go away, I don't want to deal with you right now! And just like magic, the pestering thoughts dissipated. I sighed, in relief this time. Lilly looked at me confused before speaking.

"I have proof." She stated, quickly stuffing her hands in her pockets. Her smug look vanished as she realized what she was looking for wasn't there. Her expression turned into a panicked and uncollected one, her eyes set wide. She hastily grabbed her bag off of the floor and rummaged through it, tossing out papers and an old sandwich. My nose wrinkled in disgust. Lilly was worse than me. In record time her backpack was cleared out and the proof she was looking for was nowhere to be found. She ran a heavy hand through her hair and sighed predictably.

"I- I swear I brought it, it was just here… I don't understand…" I rolled my eyes at her attempt in receiving pity from me. Not going to work, hun.

"Come on Lilly, just admit that you did it." I looked at her sternly. My expression matched that of a rock, I'm sure. Cold and hard. She bit her lip as if deciding something, and it seemed as if she was fighting back tears. She stuffed the scattered papers back into her bag and zipped it, standing up confidently.

"You know what Demi? I shouldn't have come here. I thought you would give me the benefit of the doubt. I- I though you would believe m-me. B-but I guess I was wrong." Her voice broke dejectedly. She walked away with her head up, looking straightforward. I wanted to shout after her, I really did. But nothing would come out. My vocal chords seemingly quit on me. I watched her form disappear into the mass of students. Now, she was just another teenager.

Oh shit. I just fucked up again. I mentally beat myself up for causing _another_ person emotional pain. I realized I was being a little too self-centered and needed to care about other people's feelings, not my own. I guess I'll just have to keep pushing them back until I get a chance to figure them out. Great.

_BBRRRRRRRRIIINNNNNG!_

The bell rang, signifying second lunch. My lunch. That means Miley will be waiting for me in the Music room. I _really_ don't want to talk to her, but I promised. I really just wanted to ditch school and ignore all of my problems, but I couldn't do that, could I? I remember what one of my teachers once said: _'The best time to do your homework is when you don't feel like it.' _That applies here too right? So I should just go even though I don't want to. I guess that makes sense…

I glanced reminiscently at Selena and I's tree before getting up and dusting off my legs. Letting out a loud sigh I walked with my shoulders slumped, barely holding the weight of my backpack. My hands were curled into my body, gripping onto the thick straps for dear life. I walked with my head down, blocking everything and everyone out. My unusually wavy hair hung in my face and I tried brushing it away to no avail.

I noticed I forgot to bring lunch but disregarded the fact. Its okay, I barely eat anyway. Selena's always forcing me to eat. I know she's just worried about me but it just makes me feel worse. I don't deserve her worry.

I climbed up the stairs, making my way to the Music hall. I don't know what dumbass put it on the second floor; wouldn't it be a bitch to carry all of those instruments up there? I guess they weren't thinking when they designed it. The door barely gave in as I pushed it weakly. I hastily ducked through the small opening left by the swinging chunk of wood and stepped inside, looking curiously around the hall. My hands quickly, almost automatically returned to my backpack straps. They were comfortable there.

I saw a few people crowded around the vending machine and a few exiting the bathroom, but other than that, the hall was virtually empty. I sighed anxiously and my hands involuntarily began tapping on the material of my backpack straps. I made a sharp left and nearly collided with a boy that was turning in my direction. I absentmindedly side-stepped him before continuing my trek.

'_There's no apologies. Just go on, just go on. There's still so many things I wanna to say to you. But go on, just go on.' _Ugh, go away Jack Johnson! Damn you and your catchy songs! What is it with me today…?

I shook my head and tried to give myself a pep-talk to calm my nervousness. Its okay Demi, everything is _fine_. You _got_ this. Like George Lopez says, _I got this!_ Everything will be fine. You have nothing to worry about. You're worrying for nothing and about nothing. _Nothing_. All she's gonna do is… is… _CONFESS HER UNDYING LOVE FOR YOU!_

I reached the door that held the barrier between Miley and I, and started panicking. _I don't got this, I don't got this. _Everything is _not_ going fine! _Nothing is fine!_ My hands gripped at my hair, tugging on the roots. _I can't go in there! I'm a mess and I'm having a total spaz attack!_ I began pacing; my hands slid out of my hair and morphed into clenched fists. I was so anxious. I _really _wanted to hit something. I really wanted to feel in-control.

I decided to buck the fuck up and go in there. If I hadn't, Miley would come looking for me soon. She would inevitably see that I was waiting outside, debating on whether I should enter or not. I didn't want that to happen, it would just make everything ten times as awkward. I don't think this situation could get any _more_ awkward, actually. It's already on the same awkwardness level as the awkward turtle. Oh, and don't get me started about the awkward blastoise.

I sighed one last time before putting on a brave front and reaching for the handle. _No backing out now. 'We can't back down, there's too much at stake. This is serious, don't walk away.' Oh my god, shut the fuck up!_ The wood gave in, making an unflattering creaking noise. The room was revealed and I was confused by the darkness that thwarted my eyesight. I let the door shut behind me, leaning against it and keeping my hand on the knob. Why were the lights off?

Miley appeared, stepping out of nowhere it seemed. She reminded me of a ghost. I'm not saying she's really white, but now that I think of it… she _is_ kind of pale. It was the way her white shirt contrasted with the pitch black room and her milky skin illuminated in the low light that brought out a ghostly visage.

"Demi." She drawled my name lowly, as if she was testing how it felt on her tongue. She didn't move. I couldn't tell what she was doing, I could barely see her. My heart jumped through my shirt and it was so loud, I was worried she could hear it. I was left with no breath from my mini-panic attack and had to recollect myself before speaking. I placed a palm over my heart, willing it to slow down.

"M-miley… I thought you were going to jump me…" I said breathlessly, trying to make out her facial features in the darkness. I heard her chuckle lightly before she took two slow, purposeful strides towards me. I could see her a bit better now, but her facial expression was still a mystery. I could tell her hands were clasped and folded behind her back, but that's about it. I could feel her eyes roaming over me and my nervousness re-emerged. The silence was strangely welcoming, and interminable. She cocked her head to the side and her words cut through the atmosphere like a sharp knife.

"Who said I wasn't?" I saw a playful grin appear on her face, but I could only make out her teeth because they were so white. I blinked slowly, taking in her words.

"W-wha…?" I stuttered pathetically, backing up further into the door. I could feel the cold wood through my thin t-shirt. I heard her chuckling to herself again.

"Kidding." She stepped closer and I could finally see all of her. I let out a sigh of relief, releasing my hold on the door handle. She examined me carefully, as if it was the first time she'd ever done so. She tentatively held her hand out, palm facing up. I looked into her expressive blue eyes and saw nothing but kindness there. I apprehensively placed my palm on hers and she threaded our fingers together, tugging me lightly behind her. She led us over to the grand piano sitting on the far left of the room by the veiled window. She pushed me encouragingly into the seat and rounded the other side, sitting beside me on the bench. I glanced at her curiously as her hand moved to cover my own on the seat.

"Why is it so dark in here?" I wanted to know. Her shoulders hunched over as she played with the silver ring on her fingers before looking up at me. I nearly gasped aloud at the intensity of her cerulean eyes. I traced the shape of her facial features, trying to forever embed the intricate shapes into my brain. My eyes lingered on her full lips. She looked so beautiful. How was she so beautiful?

"Well… I was going to lie and say that the power went out but I can't lie to you so…." She bit her lip, swinging her legs back and forth underneath the bench like a young child that couldn't sit still. "I'll just have to tell you the truth… but don't think I'm weird, I wouldn't want to scare you off." She winked playfully at me, causing desire to fill my pupils and corrupt my pure thought-process. I licked my lips involuntarily and her eyes flickered down, relishing in the action. She bit her lip again, nostrils flaring in a primal manner.

"I won't think you're weird." I whispered, snapping Miley out of her resilient haze. She subtly shook her head and I had to hold back a laugh. She was so terribly obvious.

"Well… I just… I like the dark. I dunno, it just feels calmer and it helps me think better, so it's perfect for right now. Plus, light is just overrated." She gave me a brilliant smile. I'm not going to lie, what Miley just admitted was making me a little worrisome. Is this what she does when she doesn't feel well? Hole herself up in her room and shut the curtains? Shut out the world?

"Yeah, I like the darkness too." I agreed for arguments sake. Miley couldn't keep a smile off of her face as she lightly caressed the exposed skin of my knuckles with her thumb. She leered at me from under her voluminous lashes and my breath caught in my throat.

"Demi…" Her ministrations stopped suddenly, her gaze never faltered. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep myself from saying anything stupid, like how beautiful she was or how the passion in her eyes made me want to do…. _things_. "Just… just listen." Her pupils lingered on my form before determinedly turning to look at the piano in front of us. She took a deep, calming breath. Her brisk hands splayed against the ivory keys, nimble fingers working the instrument and eliciting disturbingly beautiful octaves.

_"Well it's good to hear your voice  
I hope your doing fine  
And if you ever wonder,  
I'm lonely here tonight  
Lost here in this moment and time keeps slipping by  
And if I could have just one wish  
I'd have you by my side_

_Oooh, oh I miss you_  
_Oooh, oh I need you_

_And I love you more than I did before_  
_And if today I don't see your face_  
_Nothing's changed, no one can take your place_  
_It gets harder everyday_

_Say you love me more than you did before_  
_And I'm sorry it's this way_  
_But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home_  
_And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay_

_Well I try to live without you_  
_The tears fall from my eyes_  
_I'm alone and I feel empty_  
_God I'm torn apart inside_

_I look up at the stars_  
_Hoping your doing the same_  
_Somehow I feel closer and I can hear you say_

_Oooh, oh I miss you_  
_Oooh, oh I need you_

_And I love you more than I did before_  
_And if today I don't see your face_  
_Nothing's changed, no one can take your place_  
_It gets harder everyday_

_Say you love me more than you did before_  
_And I'm sorry that it's this way_  
_But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home_  
_And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay_  
_Always stay_

_I never wanna lose you_  
_And if I had to I would choose you_  
_So stay, please always stay_  
_You're the one that I hold onto_  
_'Cause my heart would stop without you_

_And I love you more than I did before_  
_And if today I don't see your face_  
_Nothing's changed no one can take your place_  
_It gets harder everyday_

_Say you love me more than you did before_  
_And I'm sorry that it's this way_  
_But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home_  
_And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay_  
_I'll always stay_

_And I love you more than I did before_  
_And I'm sorry that it's this way_  
_But I'm coming home I'll be coming home_  
_And if you ask I will stay, I will stay_  
_I will stay"_

Her fingers paused on the keys and her shoulders fell limp, as if she had just put everything into that one composition. She didn't look at me. She was probably afraid that I hated it. How could I ever hate anything she put her heart and soul into? I will never understand this girl.

Her fingers slowly slid off of the keys and into her lap. She chanced a look towards me and I saw that she was scared. She was completely ripped open, and at my disposal. She was kept under my will. I hated this. I hated having so much control over Miley. It wasn't fair to her. I don't deserve her, either. I don't deserve anyone. I shoved away the disparaging thoughts and softly grabbed her hand in mine, linking our fingers together.

"It's called Stay… I wrote it for you…" She bit her lip and shook her head sadly. She looked so vulnerable. "It's really funny how everyone thought that all of my songs were about Nick. Actually, most of them were about you…." A small smile quirked at her pink lips.

"I-" She was cut off by my lips on hers. The moment they came into contact, my body temperature rose uncontrollably. My throat was on fire, she was making me melt into her. Butterflies danced around in my stomach and my heart constricted in my chest. Miley let out a breathy moan into my mouth, our lips gliding together from a different angle. We parted and I whined, leaning back in for more. She quickly moved us so we were both straddling the piano bench and desperately pulled me in by the back of my neck. She stroked the skin there, making the tiny hairs stand on end. I could distinctly taste the flavor of bubblegum lip-gloss. Oh my god… is she trying to kill me? I let myself get lost in the feeling, the taste. All of my senses were overwhelmed. This was pure, unfiltered Miley, and I was in heaven. Miley's shaking hands planted themselves on my thighs, softly caressing the exposed skin there. The black piano bench was becoming an uncomfortable barrier, and I think she noticed.

Fingers found the back of my legs and she roughly hoisted me up, practically throwing me onto the piano. The keys clambered underneath me as Miley awkwardly tried to support my weight. The ivory evasively pressed into the backs of my thighs and through the material of my skirt. I ignored the abnormal feeling and loosely wrapped my arms around her neck, biting her bottom lip. Miley pulled back, catching her breath.

"You little tease…" She let out, blue eyes swimming with lust. I leaned in slowly and caught her lip in between mine, teasingly dragging a trail with my teeth before releasing it. I looked at her through hooded eyes, observing how sexy she looked right now with her flushed cheeks and plump lips that were letting out short, consistent breaths. Her eyes pierced into mine and she deliberately leaned in, joining our lips again for a short moment. They parted gradually and my desire to taste her increased. The crown of our foreheads supported each other and her eyes met mine. "You don't have any idea how long I've wanted this, Demi." She whispered, her thumb brushing a fiery pattern over my cheek.

"Then shut up and enjoy it."

Our lips collided again and her nimble hands moved under my shirt. I was reminded of Miss Swift for a split-second and I internally scolded myself. How could I be thinking of Miss Swift when I was with Miley? My thoughts were thrown out the window as Miley cupped my right breast through the fabric. "Oh god." I whimpered into Miley's insistent lips.

"Not god, Miley." She chuckled cockily before reaching behind my back. She slowly ran her fingers over the metal hook holding my bra together.

"Is this okay?" She said, out of care for me. I looked into her eyes and saw _that_ emotion. Love. I lost the ability to speak and only choked sounds came out. That unadulterated, raw emotion scared me. I realized how much of an idiot I was being. I was being selfish. Hello? Wake up! _SHE LOVES YOU!_

I had to stop. I know it was going to destroy her, but it will hurt less than me actually having sex with her. I need to figure out my feelings before messing with anyone else's.

"No... It's not okay. It's not that I don't want to Miley, I do… it's just that I would be taking advantage of you. You basically told me you loved me and I was completely abusing your trust. I'm sorry, I'm a horrible person." Her face fell and her hands dropped out of my shirt. I put my head in my hands, feeling ashamed. I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"No Demi, you're not. I told you I would wait for you, no matter how long it takes. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I'll always be here, no matter what you do." Miley's kindness sickened me. I don't deserve it!

"Yes I am! I'm a horrible person about to emotionally wreck four people!" I yelled, getting off of the piano and moving toward the door. Miley's hand grasped my wrist from behind but I ripped out of her hold, running out of the room. I could sense Miley behind me as I dodged through students and teachers, the end of the hall coming into view.

I forcefully pulled the door open and collided with a muscular body on the other side of it. Strong hands reached out to grab me, flipping us around so I landed safely on top. He fell to the ground, letting out an 'Oof!' as the air got knocked out of his lungs. I opened my eyes, examining the savior lying underneath me. Asian-boy band hair and honey gold eyes, black form-fitting tee and loose jeans.

_Joe._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if you didn't understand any of this fuckery, its late and shit (insert excuse here). I would've had it uploaded earlier too if my dad hadn't kept bothering me. He was pissed because I threw away walnuts. Fucking walnuts. Who eats those pieces of shit anyway? Also, I think I have developed a water fetish because I have been drinking like 4 cups in an hour through a straw. I think I have a straw fetish too. Wait, can you even get a fetish for water? Because you need it to live, so that doesn't really make sense. Wait, what was I talking about again? Oh yeah, walnuts. They suck. So anyway, I have to bring up something to your attention, if you're reading this, because I doubt anybody does. But if you are then yay! Anyway, so today I was on fanfic **_**(procrastinating on writing a new chapter)**_** searching for Memi fics. And guess what? THEY ARE NONEXISTANT. Ok, well not nonexistent, but you get the point. If you like Memi PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE write a Memi fic and I will love you forever. Memi needs some support! Come on guys, get on that shit! (Sorry if I'm being pushy). Damn this is dragging on… sorry if I'm boring you.**

**Tell me what you want to/think is going to happen next chapter. Let your imagination run wild… doesn't mean it's gonna happen though… but, it might ;). Oh, and don't just put SEX, lmao.**

**Song used: Stay by Miley Cyrus. I highly recommend you listen to it while reading 'cuz it's an awesome song plus her voice in it is just sexy fine ;).**

**REVIEW AND I WILL FLY TO TEXAS, RIP OFF BIEBER'S BALLS (or fallopian tubes, whichever one he has) WITH MY BARE HANDS AND SELL THEM AS A KEYCHAIN ON EBAY. **

**(I really feel like I'm going to get sued or something if I keep threatening him. Oh well.)**


End file.
